Joshua's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Tanya's Choice. Jacob, Leah, and the Cullens expected for Josh to phase when he was old enough. What they did not expect was for chaos to ensue because of it. Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Seth, Zach, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The original characters and plot belong to SM, the amazing creator of the Twilight Saga.**

**AN: I hope this finds everyone in an amazing mood. The holidays are upon us and Breaking Dawn Part 2 is out. To top it off, this is the fic I have wanted to write ever since Josh and Zach were floating around in my mind! I wanted to give you a few hints at the end of Tanya's Choice, but I knew I planned on writing this one soon after. So without further ado, here is Joshua's Choice!**

**~Emmettroselover**

Chapter 1

Rosalie could hear the melodic sound of Edward's baby grand piano as she approached the cottage where Zach was taking lessons from his uncle. Four years passed peacefully and blissfully since the Cullens became aware of the new generation of wolves in La Push. The years went by too quickly for Rosalie as she watched her son grow and mature. Her family was complete with her baby boy and she could not be happier with her existence. The rest of the family enjoyed the peace and quiet as well, even though Alice was still a ball of energy.

Instead of simply planning a wedding right away for Kate and Garrett, she wanted to plan the biggest extravaganza she could imagine, much to Kate and Garrett's consternation. The couple refused to help her and even threatened to not attend, but it only made Alice laugh at their feeble attempts to make themselves scarce. The three of them came to an agreement. She would give them time to wrap their mind around such a big affair if they promised to not complain once the day arrived. They agreed and the wedding day was only months away. She planned and organized more than ever before and planned on turning the island into one big party for all of their friends and family. While Alice was busying planning, the rest of the family tried to stay clear of her and Rosalie was more than happy to escape to Edward and Bella's cottage to listen in on her son's piano lesson. She beamed with pride as she walked in to see her son gracefully tinkling the keys while performing a familiar lullaby.

"Your grandmother will love to hear you play her lullaby. I think she will be beside herself with happiness. You play it so beautifully," praised Rosalie as she ran a hand adoringly through her son's curls. Zach grinned from ear to ear, his deep dimples on full display.

"I have a great teacher. Uncle Edward says I am a natural."

"You are," confirmed Edward and Rosalie winked at her brother.

"Well it does run in the family," she said as Edward grinned crookedly.

"Yes it does. Zach, I think your lesson is complete for the day. Why don't you go over to Renesmee and Nahuel's, your brother and Kaya are over there," suggested Edward. Zach kissed his mother's cheek and patted his uncle on the back in thanks before leaving. Rosalie took her son's place at the piano beside Edward who chuckled.

"He is going to love it when his lullaby is finished. He truly does enjoy playing," informed Edward as he played a part of the lullaby with his sister.

"It is nice to know the next generation of Cullens can appreciate the arts like we do," giggled Rosalie while testing out the form of the lullaby.

"Your other son doesn't have the ear that Zach does, but he is quite good. I guess it is fitting that Zach and Renesmee are the most interested in music like us while Seth, Nahuel, and Kaya simply wanted to learn the basics. I wonder if Joshua will have a musical talent." Rosalie looked at him curiously.

"You count Joshua in the next generation of our family?"

"Don't you? It is obvious that once he phases he will be able to interact even more with our family. Leah is practically your sister and I accepted that Jacob would be in the family long ago." Rosalie smirked.

"Yes, as your son-in-law, I for one am glad that didn't come to fruition," she teased.

"Things did seem to work out better for all involved once Renesmee and Nahuel found each other," chuckled Edward.

"I wonder what Joshua will be like when he phases. I hope it is an easier transition for him than it was for the other wolves. Leah is worried about it. She says he has been moodier lately and talking back. You know that isn't like Joshua."

"Which means he will be a wolf soon enough and hopefully with the help of his parents, his uncle, and his best friend, he will come to terms with it quickly. He already knows it is going to happen."

"That is true. Now what is different about Zach's lullaby? The harmony still seems a bit off to me. It doesn't match the melody like it should. When did you change this to adagio?"

"Last night when I played it in my head, it just seemed to flow better," explained Edward as they studied the sheet of music. He nodded in agreement as he read her thoughts and wrote down a symbol.

"You are right. An accelerando would work better for the transition. It embodies him more," said Edward and she smiled blissfully as they continued to play the melody.

"Thank you for helping me with this Edward. Zach is going to love it."

"It is my pleasure. It is nice to collaborate on a gift with a sister that doesn't just force me into the purchase."

"That is why I refuse to buy gifts with Alice if I can help it. I still cannot believe she has been so open to ideas for the surprise after the wedding."

"Well it doesn't just involve her and I think she can accept that…for once."

"I am surprised she isn't storming in here right now to scold us for speaking about her in such a way," laughed Rosalie. Edward nodded as he wrote down a couple of notes.

"That is only because she is busy decorating for the wedding. You know the only reason Emmett offered to help is so he could stick it to Garrett right? He and Kate are not exactly in love with the grandiose display that Alice has planned."

"With any luck, we can all hide out until the day comes and then grin and bear it."

"Why do you think the kids are in Renesmee and Nahuel's cottage," chuckled Edward and Rosalie shook her head with laugh, knowing that the kids were hiding from Alice.

Zach laughed as Renesmee cracked the door of her and Nahuel's cottage open and peeked out at him. He crossed his arms with a playful glare at his cousin.

"I am not saying the password."

"Then you can't come in," she sang and he groaned.

"Aw come on Renesmee, don't make me….."

"Password or no entrance."

"Why can't it be something simple and not nearly as cheesy, like open says me?" Seth poked his head out the door.

"I take offense to that. The password is awesome," defended Seth.

"Of course you think so. You came up with it and you should be ashamed of yourself for such a lame reference. Come on guys let me in," he whined. Nahuel and Kaya waved at him from the window of the living room while Renesmee and Seth whispered conspiratorially.

"Password," they said in unison and Zach groaned.

"Fine, little pig, little pig, let me in," he muttered as they all laughed at his unenthusiastic expression. Renesmee opened the door for him.

"See was that so hard," she teased and he rubbed his hands together.

"You know next time I will just use my power to blow this house right on down…stupid big bad wolf reference" grumbled Zach. He sat down on the couch beside Seth.

"Nothing wrong with wolves, even though I don't think they get a fair shake of things in fairytales. How was the lesson, little bro?"

"Great, Uncle Edward says I am a natural," he boasted and Renesmee giggled as she sat across from him.

"Of course you are, Aunt Rose is a great pianist," said Renesmee. Nahuel handed her a sandwich as he joined her on the sofa and Kaya grabbed a cookie from Seth's pocket. He playfully glared at her and Zach chuckled at their choices of snacks.

"I swear you never stop eating. Poor grandma has no choice but to be in the kitchen once a day with you vultures hanging around." Nahuel swallowed the bite of chicken salad in his mouth before shrugging.

"She loves to cook for us and we love to eat, so it is a win-win situation. I am not nearly as infatuated with her cookie recipe as your brother is but her chicken salad sandwiches are delicious," informed Nahuel and Kaya nodded happily as she swiftly snatched the sandwich from her brother, took a bite, and then handed it back to him as he grumbled about her getting her own food.

"You don't know what you are missing Zach," said Kaya.

"That doesn't even sound appealing. I will stick to animal blood, especially grizzly and caribou. Now that is a good meal!"

"You are so much like your father," chuckled Seth and Zach puffed out his chest proudly.

"Thanks! So are you coming with me to pick up J from school? Mom said I can drive my car." Seth's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you manage to swing that," questioned Seth.

"I have my ways. I better get going if I am going to pick him up at lunch. Are you coming?"

"No I am going to stay here and hide out from the pixie. Do you really think it is a good idea to pick him up that early? I doubt mom or Leah will appreciate you helping him skip class," warned Seth.

"He told me last night that it was a half day, something about it being the last day of school before they let out for summer. I am so happy I don't have to worry about that. That all sounds so boring." Renesmee winked at him as he stood up.

"To think that our parents had to go through it over and over, well except my mom," giggled Renesmee and Zach waved goodbye to everyone before running out of the cottage. He darted across the island to the ferry, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his parents standing there with their arms crossed.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, that is strike one," warned Rosalie and he smiled sheepishly. He pulled his mother into a big hug and she giggled as he twirled her around before setting her back on her feet. He hugged his father as well.

"Sorry, I was excited. Bye, be back tonight."

"Oh no you don't mister, we will meet you this evening at Leah and Jake's. Have Joshua back by dinnertime. Em, I am having second thoughts about this." Emmett wrapped his wife securely in his arms as he grinned at her, showing the dimples she could never resist.

"Don't worry angel, Zach knows that he better not take advantage of our trust in him or do anything that will make us regret giving him some freedom, right," warned Emmett as he gave his son a stern look and Zach quickly nodded.

"Yes sir." Rosalie glanced at her husband and he kissed her cheek as she pulled the keys to Zach's brand new BMW from her pocket.

"Do not make me regret this," she warned as she tossed him the keys. His eyes lit up and he hugged her again before running onto the ferry.

"I won't mom. Love you, bye! I promise to be careful," he called as he started up the ferry and parked his car on it. Rosalie and Emmett watched him pull away from the island and she took in a shaky breath.

"Are we doing the right thing? He is only thirteen years old, isn't he too young," she questioned.

"You know he is actually much older than that in maturity. He is a smart kid and will be fine. Besides, I already have Alice keeping an eye on him." She kissed her husband and nodded, hoping that her son would be responsible with his newfound freedom.

The private docking garage that the Cullens owned in Butler Cove, thirty miles north of Forks, made it easy for Zach to hop into his BMW as soon as he reached land. He sped down the winding road leading to Forks and arrived at Forks High School just as the early release bell rang. The fog was thick in the region and while it was not raining, it was a dark, cloudy day. Zach leaned against the hood of his cherry red sports car as he waited for Joshua in the parking lot. Joshua jogged over to him as soon as he saw his best friend and they performed their secret handshake with a laugh.

"This day couldn't go by fast enough. It was so boring. Hey, I want you to meet some friends of mine." Zach grinned when Joshua led him over to a group of giggling girls. They openly gawked at him and began to blush and giggle even more. It was no secret that Zach was impossibly handsome. He was the perfect mixture of his parents and he smiled in the way that his father smiled at his mother when he wanted her attention.

"Ladies, it is a pleasure. I am Zach." They giggled even more and Joshua rolled his eyes at their reaction to Zach.

"Zach, this is April, Nina, and Casey. They are on the cheerleading squad. Girls, this is my best friend, Zach," introduced Joshua and Casey batted her eyes at Zach.

"You must be on the football team. What school do you play for," asked Casey and Joshua gulped, but Zach was not fazed by the question as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am home schooled. Josh and I have been friends since we were kids. Our parents are close. I am not from the area though, just visiting."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to come pick him up," said Nina as she looked him up and down, taking in the impressive bulge of his muscles.

"Well thank you," he chuckled.

"Where are you boys headed? We were about to go to the diner for lunch. You can come with us if you want," offered April and Zach smiled appreciatively at her.

"Thank you, but we planned on heading to the movies in Port Angeles," said Zach.

"Yea, we are going to check out an action flick, the best way to start the summer," said Joshua and Casey winked at them.

"We love going to the movies. Maybe we will see you there. It was nice meeting you Zach. Bye Josh," said Casey before walking away with more sway in her hips than necessary. Zach wrapped an arm around Joshua as they watched the girls walk away.

"I am starting to see the appeal of high school."

"Yep," chuckled Joshua. He let out a low whistle as he appraised Zach's car and Zach smiled smugly.

"Beautiful right, my mom and dad got it for me." They slid into the car and Zach revved the engine. The bass and boom of music blasted from the stereo and he cruised out of the parking lot as Joshua's classmates stared at them in awe. As soon as they were outside of Forks City Limits, Joshua pumped his fist in excitement.

"Dude, this car is awesome! Did you see how everyone was looking at us? You just cemented my spot in the ranks of the popular kids."

"If I went to that school, we would be treated like royalty. Every time we would walk into the school, people would know that Zach and Josh owned it and you know why?"

"Because of our awesome levels of alpha-ness?"

"Yep," laughed Zach and Joshua grinned at him.

"I wonder if Casey was serious about seeing us at the movies. I think she has a crush on you."

"They are humans, no thanks."

"Your Uncle Edward fell for a human. It could work."

"Haven't you heard the stories about all the drama they caused because of it?"

"Yea but it worked out."

"Like I said, no thanks. I am not in a rush to find my mate, but when I do, she will be someone that I don't have to explain so much to. You know how complicated our family is. It will be hard enough explaining it to another vampire."

"I wonder what your girl will be like."

"Who knows, but that is the great thing about mates. She will be perfect for me. It will feel natural, better than anything I have ever known, and when it happens I will just know. That's why I am not in a rush."

"I bet your mom is happy about that huh? She is totally going to freak out when you find your mate."

"Oh like yours will be any better when you imprint," he challenged and Joshua shuttered at the thought.

"Good point!"

"So what about the cheerleaders, do you like any of them?"

"Nina is pretty cute," admitted Joshua and Zach grinned as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Joshua loves Nina," he sang.

"Shut up!" They both laughed and Joshua turned up the music as they cruised down the road to Port Angeles. Suddenly Zach's senses perked up and he noticed a dark figure out the corner of his eye. He looked into the forest and could see a dark brown wolf peering at them.

"Whoa is that Caleb? Is he following us," asked Zach and Joshua swallowed hard.

"Probably, the guy is pretty creepy. He won't follow us in Port Angeles, but sometimes I can feel him watching me."

"Does he have some type of crush on you or something? Oh no, he didn't imprint did he!" Joshua nudged him and chuckled.

"No! You know it doesn't work like that!"

"Oh well excuse me for not knowing where wolves draw the line of creepiness. Infants are fine, dude on dude not so much, got it," teased Zach and Joshua rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his amusement.

"That would not be cool. Anyways, I think he senses it within me, my alpha-ness."

"Have you told your parents?"

"Nah, it will be fine. I already have a pack. I'm just waiting for the gene to kick in so I can make it official. Caleb has a pretty big pack now though. There are more of them," said Joshua as he stared out the window. They noticed that Caleb was no longer following them and Zach turned off the music.

"Hey, don't worry J. Your pack is much better."

"Yea, my family is great."

"Seth and your parents are a pretty cool family to have," he agreed and Joshua smiled at him.

"Yea and so is the rest of my family." They bumped fists as understanding passed between them. They were more than just best friends. They were family and always would be.

The boys thoroughly enjoyed the action film and Joshua was more than happy to get two buckets of popcorn, bags of candy, nachos, and two hot dogs during the movie. Zach rolled his eyes at him as they walked out of the movie theater with Joshua slurping loudly on the last of his soda.

"Only one large drink to wash down all that junk?"

"Yea I didn't want to overdo it." They laughed and exited the theater as someone called their names. Zach smiled when he turned around to see Nina, Casey, and April following them out.

"Well what a coincidence ladies," said Zach and they giggled at his teasing.

"We decided to follow your lead and see a movie too. So tell me Zach, how often do you visit Josh? Will you be around this summer? It would be great if we could hang out at the beach whenever you are in town," suggested Nina. Zach noticed how Joshua's jaw clenched in anger and he quickly shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am not really a fan of the beach," said Zach and Nina formed her lips into a pout.

"Not even a little bit," she asked and before Zach could politely decline, Joshua stepped in between them.

"He said no. He isn't interested in you so why don't you run along and find someone else to flirt with," challenged Joshua as he glared at the girl. Hurt and rejection flashed across her face and Zach pulled Joshua behind him.

"Forgive him ladies. It has been a long day. We should be going, but thank you again for the invite. Maybe we will see you around this summer when I am in town. Have a good day," said Zach as he heard Joshua's heart pick up in pace. The girls glanced at each other curiously and slowly nodded as Zach grabbed Joshua by the arm. As soon as they got to the parking lot, Joshua tried to jerk away from him and Zach gulped.

"We need to get you home."

"Why, so you can go back there and flirt with Nina some more," dared Joshua as he got into the car. He slammed the door shut and Zach winced as he slid into the car.

"J, calm down, I was not flirting with her. She was flirting with me."

"I told you I like her!"

"She doesn't know that! Look, let's get you home because I think you are about to….."

"I don't need to go home," shouted Joshua and Zach peeled out of the parking lot to head to La Push. The silence and tension in the car was deafening as Zach raced down the road. Joshua's hot glare was trained on Zach.

"What now," asked Zach and Joshua smirked.

"You think you are so much better than me, don't you?"

"J, you aren't thinking straight right now. I better call….."

"You aren't calling anyone," shouted Joshua as he began to shake. His breathing became ragged and Zach could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves.

"Oh come on, not now," groaned Zach as Joshua shook uncontrollably. Zach looked into the rearview mirror and saw a van with a family inside. A semi-truck was in the lane of oncoming traffic and he realized in that moment that Joshua could cause a dangerous scene if he did not act swiftly. Zach made a sharp turn onto a narrow dirt road that headed toward the trails of the Olympic Forest.

"J, listen to me. You need to calm down. Just let me call your parents and….."

"Don't talk down to me Zach! You think you are so smart, so much better than me," roared Joshua as his entire body shook.

"Don't you dare phase in my car!" Zach swerved off of the road and the car came to a screeching halt. Joshua solely started to morph into a wolf before Zach's eyes. Zach quickly opened the passenger door and pushed Joshua out just in time as Joshua phased into a hulking wolf. His hind leg kicked at the passenger door, sending it hurling into the forest, and Zach's jaw dropped in utter dismay. He ran around the car to the passenger side to assess the damage where the door had been ripped off.

"My car," he wailed and Joshua snarled at him, which made Zach growl back.

"Hey, you do not get to bark at me after you ruined my car! My mom is going to kill me! How could you…" He stopped midsentence as his senses perked up and the stench of wolves filled his nostrils.

"You have got to be kidding me." He crouched defensively by the car as Caleb's pack galloped toward them. The pack emerged from the forest and Joshua whimpered as Caleb stalked toward him, communicating with the new wolf telepathically.

_It is about time Josh. We have been waiting for you to join us._

_What are you talking about? I am in my dad's pack._

_Do you really want to be in a pack with your parents? They can't understand how you feel right now. You should resent them. You should resent all of them, especially Zach. It is instinctive for you to realize how evil he truly is._

Zach looked back and forth at the two wolves during their silent exchange. Joshua whimpered and Zach glared at Caleb.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Caleb barked at Zach and Zach did not hesitant to hurl him into the brush by using his force field. Caleb yelped as he crashed into the forest floor. The rest of the pack jumped at Zach in an attempt to defend their alpha, but his ability was too powerful for them. He used it to catch the pack midair and let out a booming laugh.

"I love being me," he chuckled as he tossed them back into the brush by their alpha. Caleb growled at him and made it back to his feet. He stalked toward Zach, who winked at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," warned Zach as he crossed his arms. A loud of howl echoed around the group and Joshua's pointy ears perked up as he heard the call. He ran into the forest and Zach groaned.

"Great now where are you going? You are not leaving me here alone to explain my damaged car to my mom," yelled Zach, but Joshua kept running. Caleb and his pack slowly backtracked into the brush and Zach waved at them tauntingly as Caleb growled at him. Zach saw Leah in her wolf form heading his way and he frowned in confusion when he noticed that Joshua was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Josh? What just happened," he questioned as she nudged his pocket with her snout. His phone began to ring in his pocket and he nodded his understanding. He winced as he heard his mother's voice.

"Come home right now!"

"Mom this wasn't my fault."

"Zachary, we will have time to talk about this when you get home."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled and Rosalie hung up on him. Leah galloped back into the forest.

"Tell J that I am going to kick his butt when I see him again and thanks for ruining my car," called Zach. He looked at his car and shook his head, knowing that he would have a lot of explaining to do to his parents.

While Jacob took Joshua back to the house, Leah went in search of Sam. She was not amused by the way Caleb and his pack acted toward her son or Zach and she wanted answers. Sam was waiting for her on the porch when she arrived and she looked at him curiously as he showed her his phone.

"I got a call from Jared. The word is out. Joshua is a wolf now, so I figured you would be stopping by."

"You know me too well," she said as she sat down by him on the porch.

"How is Josh doing?"

"Jake is taking care of him right now. He is a bit confused and disoriented. It doesn't matter how much we tried to prepare him for this. It takes time to get used to the intensity of the emotions pulsing through you."

"I am sorry that you didn't get your wish, Leah. I know you wanted Josh to be a normal kid."

"I accepted long ago that Josh would be a wolf. The reason I am here is because I want to know why Caleb tried to lure my son over to his pack." Sam sighed.

"I sensed that a change was coming and I am not even the alpha anymore, so I am sure that Caleb could sense it too. I know that Josh is a part of your pack, but that will not stop Caleb from trying to get him to join his."

"Josh would never join Caleb."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am!"

"Think about it, Leah. He is a teenager with all this new power. He would have more freedom in using it in Caleb's pack than under the watchful eye of his parents. That is what Caleb is banking on."

"Why does Caleb want my son?"

"Because he knows what we all know, Josh is the true alpha and he is rare. An alpha and beta created him. That has never been done before and Caleb is a lot of things, but he isn't blind to that. In his mind, that makes Josh a threat to his power over his pack, so he will try two approaches. First, he will try to lure him to his side to become his beta."

"And if that doesn't work?" Sam winced.

"Josh becomes the enemy," he confessed and Leah gritted her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"Because I thought maybe I could talk Caleb out of it. He was doing so well for a while. After his altercation with the Cullens, he really seemed to understand that he needed to learn some responsibility, but then the power went to his head. Four more wolves have joined his pack and with each one, Caleb's ego gets bigger. He wants to change things around here so that he can make his mark in our legends."

"Since when does Caleb care about our legends? The only reason he even stayed here was because he could control a pack!"

"Caleb has always felt like an outsider and like he has to prove himself to the tribe. He is out to prove that he is the alpha."

"How does he plan on doing that?"

"I thought I talked him out of it after the Cullens saved his life, but he wants to reverse the treaty so that it goes back to the way it was before we agreed to add the stipulation about golden eyed vampires. He doesn't want them on our land at all, just like his father never did."

"Well maybe someone should remind Caleb that those golden eyed vampires saved his life and the lives of his pack members."

"He won't listen. I have tried. He has always been an angry young man and with each wolf that turns, he feeds off of their anger too. He is only twenty one years old and he has a lot of issues. I know that, but I am trying to help him work through them."

"Well you better try harder because now he is targeting my son and the pack tried to attack Zach. You are lucky Zach is so powerful because if anything would have happened to him, Rosalie would have….."

"I know. I will talk to Caleb about it….again. If you need any help with Josh, just let me know."

"You just worry about Caleb. We can handle our son. He just needs to gain his composure."

"I know you can handle it. Just keep in mind what it was like when we phased for the first time, that feeling of being out of control was almost unbearable so don't be surprised if Josh is extremely irrational right now. He might have been warned beforehand, but that doesn't change the fact that it is a new feeling for him."

"In other words, you think we are going to have our hands full." Sam chuckled and nodded.

"After all, he is the product of you and Jake. Neither of you were the tamest wolves when you first phased," he teased. Leah groaned and headed home to check on her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For Zach, the trip back to the island was torturously long as he thought about the amount of trouble he was in. It was his first outing on his own and it ended with Joshua phasing into a wolf for the first time and the door to Zach's brand new car being ripped off. He gulped when he saw his parents standing on the dock of the island waiting for him. He parked the ferry and Emmett's eyes bulged out when he saw the car.

"Alice wasn't kidding! How did this happen," asked Emmett and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"Josh kind of kicked the door off." Rosalie shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew letting him go was a bad idea. Come on, we will discuss this inside," she muttered and he solemnly followed his parents back home. Instead of going directly to their cottage, they went to the main house. Rosalie paced back and forth in the living room as she heard Carlisle and Esme coming down the stairs.

"Your grandson is in so much trouble," she informed as they entered. While her attention was on her parents, Zach saw his brother hiding at the top of the stairs. Seth shook his head at Zach and Zach rolled his eyes, but kept Seth in his field of vision as his mother spoke.

"Leah informed us that Joshua is a wolf now and it seems your grandson had a standoff with the pack and managed to wreck his brand new car in the process."

"It wasn't like that mom, honest," defended Zach and Esme cupped her grandson's cheek.

"Are you alright," she asked and Zach nodded with a smile.

"Of course grandma."

"Then I am going into the backyard to help Alice with the wedding plans," she announced and Rosalie stomped her foot.

"Aren't you upset," asked Rosalie and Carlisle winked at his daughter.

"The car is the only damage that was done. Besides, we are the grandparents. It is our job to spoil and your job to scold. Come my love, let's go help Alice," said Carlisle as he ruffled Zach's hair. Rosalie took in a deep breath, ready to yell at her son, but he decided to plead his case before she had the chance.

"Mom, I know that most teenagers blame their dogs for their homework missing or messes that they make, but seriously, the dog damaged my car," he exclaimed and Emmett had to cover his face with his gigantic hands to hide his laugh. His body shook with mirth and Rosalie glared at her husband.

"Em this is not funny! Zach, we trusted you to go hang out with your friend and you bring the car back in this condition? It is the first time you took it out!"

"But mom how is it my fault? How was I supposed to know that Josh would hulk out on my car?"

"What are you talking about," asked Rosalie.

"You know, like the hulk, the big green guy in comic books that can't control his anger and….."

"I know who the hulk is! I mean how was Joshua even able to do this to the car? When did he first phase? What happened?"

"When we were leaving the movie theater, some of his friends came up to talk with us. They were flirting and….."

"Whoa, what kind of guys does he hang out with," exclaimed Emmett and Zach chuckled.

"They were girls, dad. Cheerleaders," he said with a grin.

"Go Joshua," said Emmett, but his mate's hiss of disproval made him clear his throat and look away as she questioned their son.

"So girls were involved, perfect."

"Josh has a crush on Nina, but she doesn't know that and she started flirting with me."

"That's my boy!"

"Emmett!" Zach ignored his parents' commentary and continued.

"I wasn't interested, but it really upset Josh and he screamed at her. That's when I knew something was up. By the time I got him into the car, he was furious and saying that I think I am better than him. I thought he would calm down enough to make it home but on the way he…."

"Hulked out," said Emmett and Rosalie in unison. Zach nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Did anyone see him change," asked Emmett.

"Only the pack, but I turned onto a back road so no one else would see what was happening."

"That was smart and very responsible," conceded Rosalie as she ran a hand through her son's hair. He beamed with pride.

"Thanks. That is when he broke the door and then the wolves started descending and things got complicated."

"Well that explains what happened, but it does not make me feel any better about ever letting you out of my sight again. Zach, what are we going to do with you," asked Rosalie and Zach glanced up at the stairs for help from his older brother. Seth pointed to his cheeks and made indentions with his fingers. Zach quickly caught onto the signal and put on his best innocent smile. His dimples deepened and he pushed out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I'm sorry mom. It was an accident and it really wasn't my fault. I didn't know that Josh would phase. If I did, I definitely wouldn't have let him near my car. I love you so much for getting it for me," he said as he hugged her. She smirked.

"Your father has mastered that pout and I know it all too well. You are not getting off the hook just yet. I know that you threw Caleb and almost got into a fight with the pack. You can't just go around showing up their alpha every time you get a chance. You have a powerful gift and it comes with responsibilities. Plus, you have to keep in mind the treaty. Em, what do you think we should do with him?" Emmett thought for a moment and Zach's eyes widened. He looked back at Seth for help. Seth signaled for Zach to hug her again and kiss her cheek, but before Zach could carry out his instructions, Rosalie sidestepped him.

"Seth, get your butt down here! You aren't helping his cause. We are going to La Push. You need to check on your nephew while Emmett and Zach go dispose of the car door. We can't have people finding it and asking questions." Seth smiled sheepishly as he jogged into the room and Zach shrugged.

"I highly doubt they will come to the conclusion that a teenage boy phased into a wolf and kicked off a door mom," said Zach and Rosalie gave him a stern look that made him look down at the ground.

"Watch your mouth young man. You are already in enough trouble as it is. You helped to make this mess and you will help your father clean it up."

"Why do I have to clean it up," whined Emmett.

"Because he is your son, let's go," announced Rosalie and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh so he is my son when he gets into trouble?"

"Precisely, now let me get my purse and we can go," she informed as she walked out of the room. Emmett popped Zach upside the back of his head and Zach winced.

"Ouch," he whispered and Emmett winked at him.

"You deserved it for smarting off, but don't worry I will try to get her to go easy on you. It isn't your fault that Josh decided to phase today," explained Emmett and Zach hugged his father as they walked out of the house.

While Emmett and Zach went into the forest to find the broken door from his car, Rosalie and Seth headed to La Push to check on Joshua. As soon as they arrived, Seth went inside to speak with Jacob and Joshua while Rosalie joined Leah in the backyard. She sat in a lawn chair beside her friend as Leah stared off into nowhere in particular.

"How is Joshua doing?" Leah gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Better than I did when I first phased, but he is still a bit shaken up. How is Zach? He was pretty frustrated the last time I saw him."

"Oh he is fine, just worried about his car."

"Was that his first time taking it out?"

"Yep."

"Poor kid has horrible luck. We will pay to get the door replaced." Rosalie scoffed.

"Think nothing of it. You just worry about Joshua and helping him deal with all of this. I can hear him inside. He sounds angry. I thought he would be excited."

"It is the gene. It makes you feel out of control, like the only way to respond to anything or anyone is to lash out. I tried to talk to him but I think I was making it worse. He has my temper and he started screaming at me to leave him alone. You know I couldn't just let him talk to me that way, wolf gene or not, so I told Jake to handle his son."

"At least he has people to talk to about it and who know what he is going through."

"True, but I am still worried about him. Did Zach tell you about the pack?"

"Just that they were there when Joshua phased, what were they doing there?"

"Sam thinks they want Josh to help them change things around here. Caleb is out of his mind if he thinks Josh would help alter the treaty so that no cold ones could come around anymore but I guess that was his plan. He wanted to get to him first. Jake and I showed up and established that Josh was in our pack. We established that Jake was still an alpha and taking responsibility for Josh. That should shut Caleb up."

"Not if it is about legacy and Caleb wanting to prove a point to his pack. You three are a threat to him because you represent what he hates."

"How did you know about that? How did you know Caleb is worried about his legacy?" Rosalie looked away and Leah raised an eyebrow at her. Rosalie tried not to make eye contact with her as she studied her nails, but to no avail.

"Okay fine, Edward told me a while ago that Caleb had plans for Joshua."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you and I thought maybe Sam could make him see reason. It wasn't going to change anything. What would you have done but worry?"

"I suppose you are right, but what are we going to do now? Josh says that Caleb has been watching him. I don't trust that kid." Rosalie slipped her hand into Leah's and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hey, no one is going to mess with our boys okay? I promise you. Joshua is going to be okay." She pulled Leah in for a hug and Leah sighed as she tried to not worry so much. Jacob and Seth walked into the backyard and Seth stuffed his hands in his pockets as he shook his head.

"My nephew definitely has your temper sis. I am surprised he calmed down enough to phase back into human form," chuckled Seth and Jacob pulled his wife into his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

"He is sleeping now. It has been a long day for him. At least it is summer so he doesn't have to worry about school. The kid has great timing," said Jacob.

"Tell that to Z's new car," replied Seth. Emmett and Zach ran into the backyard and Zach frowned when he noticed that Joshua was not there.

"Where is J at? I figured we could go for a run," said Zach. Seth and Jacob glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"He isn't ready for that yet Z," said Seth and Zach frowned even more.

"Why not? We always talked about how great it would be when he finally phased. What's wrong?" Rosalie ran a hand through her son's hair with a sympathetic smile.

"Sweetie he is just going through a lot right now. It is overwhelming for him and he needs his rest," she explained and Seth nodded.

"It really freaked him out when Caleb talked to him telepathically. Think about it Z. How would you like it if someone forced their way into your mind and you couldn't block them out?"

"I didn't think about it like that," mumbled Zach and Jacob ruffled his hair.

"Hey, don't worry. Josh will be fine. He just needs some time."

"How much time," questioned Zach and Leah shrugged.

"That depends on him. It took most of us a very long time to get under control and I don't want him around anyone until he can stay composed. He is volatile right now," said Leah.

"Josh wouldn't hurt me. We are best friends. He even called me family. Even if he tried, I can take care of myself," assured Zach and Seth wrapped an arm around him.

"We know that but we aren't going to put you or him in that position. It wouldn't be fair to either of you. Don't worry Z. He will come around. You two are best friends." Zach looked down and it pained Rosalie to see her son so hurt.

"Come on, let's head back to the island and help Aunt Alice with the wedding planning. Before you know it, Joshua will be ready to hang out and as soon as he is, you can come see him," explained Rosalie and Zach smiled hopefully.

"Promise?"

"Of course baby boy," she giggled and kissed his cheek as he grinned from ear to ear.

"So does that mean I am not grounded or in trouble?" Rosalie huffed, but nodded.

"I suppose, but no more fights with Caleb's pack unless you are provoked first, understand," warned Rosalie.

"Okay mom, I promise." Seth nudged Zach and ruffled his hair.

"Come on mama's boy, let's get back home so I can kick your butt in video games," challenged Seth as he jogged to the car.

"Takes one to know one," teased Zach as they both laughed. Emmett bumped fists with Jacob.

"See you later and good luck with Josh. I am sure he will be fine but if you need anything, let us know," said Emmett.

"Thanks Em, I'll give you a call when Josh is feeling better," said Jacob. Leah and Rosalie hugged one more time before Rosalie and Emmett drove off with Seth and Zach. Leah sighed and rested her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Poor Zach, I know he is worried about Josh. I am too," whispered Leah.

"Josh will be fine. You remember what it was like and at least we are here for him. Come on, let's get some rest too. You know we are going to need it," teased Jacob. She kissed him sweetly and nodded as she followed him inside. It had been a long day, but they knew it was only the beginning. Joshua was a wolf and they would have to teach him about controlling his anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trying to keep Zach busy did not work as much as Rosalie hoped it would when they returned to the island. Between Alice's wedding planning for Kate and Garrett, Seth willing to play as much as possible, and the others trying to take Zach's mind off of his best friend not wanting to be around him, there was plenty to do on the island, but Zach did not care. A week passed by without Joshua contacting Zach and everyone noticed the way it affected him. The usually chipper boy that they loved was sullen and depressed. He did not want to play video games or even hunt. He just wanted his best friend back. Instead of hanging out in the main house with the others, Zach stayed in his room in the cottage he shared with his parents. He dialed Joshua's phone number yet again and was not surprised when it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey J, it is me again. Just calling to see what's up. I beat Seth in another video game. I even beat my dad's high score. You should come over and play it with me. You don't have school so you could even spend the night. Well, just calling to say hi. Bye." Zach hung up and tossed the phone on his bed as he placed his face in his hands. Rosalie watched her son from the doorway for a moment before formally knocking on his bedroom door.

"I know you have been there the whole time mom. I am sad, not deaf," he grumbled and she sat down on his bed with him. She reached out to stroke his curly hair and at first he shied away from her touch, but it was too comforting for him to deny. He rested his head on her lap and she kissed his forehead as she continued to lovingly play with his hair. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his best friend ignoring him.

"I thought it would be better when he became a wolf. Why does he hate me?"

"Sweetie, he doesn't hate you. He is just going through a hard time."

"Then why won't he let me help? We are friends, best bros, but he won't even answer my calls."

"This is a very hard time for him, but he will come around." Zach sat up and thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Yea, it is a very hard time for him. He needs a friend, his best friend. I am going to La Push." Rosalie crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Did you really just try to tell me you are going somewhere instead of asking me," she challenged and he smiled sheepishly as he knelt down in front of his mother.

"Mom, please, I just want to see him. I have to try. If he hulks out on me then I will leave, but please. I am begging you." She mulled it over in her head as Emmett leaned against the doorframe to look at his son.

"Your car isn't fixed yet and you aren't taking one of ours," said Emmett and Zach shrugged.

"I will swim and run. It will help me blow off some steam. Please mom and dad," he pleaded and Emmett winked at his wife. She slowly nodded and Zach hugged her tightly.

"Do not make me regret this Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen," she warned.

"I promise. I just want to let him know that I am here if he needs me. I will leave if he really doesn't want me there. Will you call Jake and Leah and tell them I am coming?"

"I'll do it," offered Emmett and Zach raced out of the cottage. Rosalie watched him from his bedroom window and Emmett kissed her forehead.

"He needs to do this. He has your determination. He has to at least try," assured Emmett and Rosalie slowly nodded.

"I know. I just need to go ask Alice to…."

"Already on it," sang Alice as she skipped into the cottage. Rosalie smiled as her sister closed her eyes to search Zach's future.

"Hmmm, Josh is still new to me in wolf form and since he is a new wolf, his paths are erratic, so he is still a blind spot in my visions, but Zach will be safe," assured Alice. Rosalie hugged her husband as she silently hoped that Joshua felt well enough to see his best friend.

Emmett called Jacob to inform him that Zach was on his way and Leah had mixed feelings. A part of her was concerned about Joshua lashing out and saying something to Zach that he would regret. Another part of her wanted her son to have to get out of his rut. Ever since he phased, Joshua refused to deal with his emotions properly and preferred to only sleep. He was stubborn like both of his parents and did not want to face his issues yet. Leah hoped Zach could help him. Jacob entered Joshua's room and pulled the covers off of him as he grumbled that he was still tired. Jacob was not listening however and turned on all of the lights in the room.

"Dad, get out," whined Joshua, but Jacob threw a shirt at him.

"Time to get up, Zach is on his way."

"I don't want to see Zach. I told you that already!"

"I am about sick and tired of you screaming at me Joshua so you better watch your tone. Your mom and I have tried to be understanding. We both get it. You are pissed off and don't know why, but I'll be damned if I let you sulk around here any longer when you have a pretty good thing going here! You have a family that loves you and that you can talk to about this. You have a best friend that you can run around with all you want, but what are you doing? Sulking like a spoiled brat. Get up," demanded Jacob and Joshua looked down at the floor.

"What if Caleb comes after me again? I hate him being in my head," he confessed and Jacob sighed as he sat down on the bed with his son.

"Is that what you are scared of?"

"He is creepy dad."

"It can be scary when someone forces their thoughts on you huh?"

"Yea," mumbled Joshua and Jacob slowly nodded.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't want to be in Sam's pack. I hated being forced to do stuff and told what I could say. I hated hearing everyone's thoughts and it was great to go my own way. When your mother and uncle joined my pack, I still wanted that freedom. That is another reason why your mother and I don't phase unless we have to. You are so much like us, so I understand, but Joshua, you cannot fear him and let Caleb hold that kind of power over you. That is what he wants because he fears you."

"He does?"

"Of course he does, you are the descendent of Ephraim Black. You are the son of a great alpha and beta. You are rare and no one can say that they have your lineage. Caleb knows that so next time he tries to get into your head, remind him of who you are. You can't be afraid to stand up for yourself because you are the true alpha, not Caleb. Now get dressed, I am sure Zach will be here shortly." Jacob stood up, but Joshua grabbed his hand.

"Dad, what if I get mad at him and do something stupid?"

"You chose a great friend, not only because you two get along so well, but because he is very powerful too and virtually indestructible. Zach can handle himself and as far as getting mad, well just remember to breathe and focus on the good stuff, okay?"

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. Go take a shower too. You stink." Joshua chuckled and ran to his bathroom. Jacob went downstairs and smiled at his wife, who heard their conversation.

"I think he is going to be just fine," assured Jacob and she hugged him as she nodded in agreement.

Zach raced through the forest on his way to La Push. It was dark by the time he arrived in front of the Black Residence and he was surprised to see Joshua sitting on the railing of the porch waiting for him. Zach grinned at his friend and Joshua hopped down from the porch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about not returning your calls. It has been a weird week," confessed Joshua.

"Yea, I'm sure phasing into a large dog for the first time qualifies as weird," teased Zach and Joshua chuckled.

"Definitely, so where's your car?"

"Well someone hulked out on me and took off the passenger door, so it is getting repaired." Joshua winced.

"Oh yea, sorry about that."

"I mean jeez J you could have at least kicked off the roof. At least that way I would have a convertible." Joshua snickered and walked over to Zach with a sheepish smile.

"Did you get grounded?"

"No, but I almost did. My mom didn't like that I got into it with Caleb, you know the treaty and all."

"Sorry about that too."

"So, how have you been?"

"Weird."

"I think we covered that," chuckled Zach.

"I am still getting used to phasing. I am not sure if I like it yet. When my parents are in wolf form too, I can hear their thoughts."

"Gross."

"Yep."

"You wolves have some creepy side effects when you phase. You can hear each other's thoughts….."

"So can your Uncle Edward."

"Yea but not like that and my Aunt Bella can block his mind for him. Plus, you have to admit, the imprinting stuff can get complicated."

"I'm not worried."

"Well you should be. Your dad imprinted on my cousin when she was a baby."

"He couldn't control it."

"And that is what worries me so for now on, keep your eyes straight ahead. No eye contact."

"Shut up," laughed Joshua.

"Hey, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. No mixed signals from me," joked Zach and Joshua nudged him.

"Maybe I will imprint on Nina."

"Now that would be cool!"

"My dad says that it will be interesting to see what kind of wolf I am. My mom is the fastest and he is the strongest, so maybe I inherited that."

"Because of your alpha-ness?" They bumped fists.

"You know it," chuckled Joshua and Zach smiled mischievously at him.

"The fastest huh, well we can find that out now."

"Oh yea, how?"

"There is an entire forest to play in. Seth and I used to do it all the time when we lived in the region. Now we prefer Alaska though, but we will work you up to that. You are still a lightweight." Joshua began to shake and Zach's eyes widened.

"Dude, I was just joking," warned Zach. Suddenly Joshua phased and shook out his fur as Zach put up his hands in defense.

"Don't attack me J!" Zach eyed him cautiously but then glared at Joshua as the wolf shook with laughter.

"Oh, you think that is funny? You think making me think you are hulking out again is funny?" Joshua nodded and ran into the forest as Zach smirked.

"Oh it is on," called Zach as he ran after his friend. Leah and Jacob walked out onto the porch to watch them run deep into the forest. Jacob glanced at his wife.

"Do you think I should go after them?"

"No, let's see how they do on their own. I trust them….a little bit," she admitted and he winked at her.

"I do too….a little bit." They walked back inside with big grins on their faces, simply happy to see their son interacting with his friend again.

Caleb shook his head in disgust as he watched Joshua and Zach run into the forest. He was waiting for the rest of his pack so they could have a bonfire on the beach below the Black Residence. He hoped by moving the bonfire closer to Joshua's house, it would lure the wolf to want to join him. He tossed a piece of driftwood into the fire and rolled his eyes when Sam approached the fire.

"You are a long way from your usual spot with the pack. Any particular reason for that," questioned Sam.

"What's it to you where I meet with my pack?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Joshua would it?"

"Sam, go home." Sam crossed his arms and looked Caleb directly in the eyes.

"You don't order me around and it would do you a world of good to remember that."

"Funny, I could say the same for you."

"I am an elder and Chief of this tribe."

"And I am alpha of my pack, so you see we aren't going to agree, but right now you are meddling in my business so I would appreciate it if you would move along, elder."

"You are playing with fire Caleb, leave Joshua alone."

"Playing with fire?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it is nice to be 108 degrees with the ability to regenerate with ease," taunted Caleb and Sam shook his head.

"I don't even know why I bother," muttered Sam as he stormed off and Caleb smiled slyly at him.

"That makes two of us," called Caleb. He tossed more driftwood into the fire and waved some of the pack over as they arrived at the beach.

Zach's booming laugh echoed through the forest as he sat in a tree swaying his legs teasingly back and forth while Joshua barked up at him.

"You are horrible at tag, J! Come get me, I am right here," taunted Zach and Joshua growled at him.

"Fine you big baby, I was just teasing you. I will be right, whoa!" Zach leapt out of the tree as it plummeted to the ground. He gracefully landed on his feet and quirked an eyebrow at his friend while Josh stood on top of the fallen tree.

"Real mature J, that is not how you play tag!" Joshua barked at him and Zach chuckled.

"I was just teasing you before. Gosh, when did you get so sensitive? You can't go around knocking over trees for fun. Unless you have Ben around and then you can knock down as many as you want and he will fix them for you. Maybe your parents will let you come to Alaska with me and Seth later. My dad loves to play games with us. Oh and my mom can make these huge avalanches." Joshua snickered and Zach winked at him.

"Come on, we better get back to let the parents know we are alright. We will finish this later." Joshua nodded and the two of them ran back toward La Push.

By the time they returned from their run, Rosalie and Emmett had arrived at the house. Zach could sense his parents inside and ran into the living room while Joshua ran upstairs to put some clothes on. Rosalie beamed with happiness at her son's huge grin.

"Did you two have fun," she asked and Zach happily nodded.

"Yep, it was so cool. J is just changing since he ripped his clothes." Jacob winced.

"I knew I forgot to tell him something. I will show him how to carry around some shorts later. I am glad you two had so much fun," said Jacob and Zach looked hopefully at his parents.

"Can we stay a few days here? J and I want to catch up on our video games and he wants me to show him how to wrestle too." Rosalie looked at Leah, who nodded.

"I think Josh would really like that," said Leah and Emmett pumped his fist.

"Good that means I can beat Jake in some video games," taunted Emmett and Jacob rubbed his hands together.

"I will take that challenge," agreed Jacob.

"I suppose we can stay for a couple of days," announced Rosalie and Joshua ran over to hug her when he entered the living room.

"Awesome! Thanks Rose, come on Z. Let's go play some video games," suggested Joshua and Zach followed him up to his room. Emmett and Jacob headed for the game room while Rosalie and Leah smiled at their sons as they went upstairs.

"He seems to have his anger under control. I am impressed. I prepared for the worst," admitted Rosalie.

"I did too but he is handling it much better than his father and I did."

"Well he has more people to talk to about it than you and Jake did. Speaking of which, Seth and Kaya will be here tomorrow to check up on him."

"Good, I am sure Joshua will love having his uncle and best friend around to play with." The sounds of their husbands laughing in the game room and their sons whooping and hollering upstairs made them grin from ear to ear. Their boys were happy and that made them blissfully happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob and Leah were impressed by how much their son was able to control his anger and emotions once Zach arrived. Seth and Kaya decided to stay in La Push so Seth could be there for his nephew and Zach was more than happy to play with his best friend. While Joshua was still becoming acquainted with his newfound abilities as a wolf, Zach was used to playing with a wolf. Zach and Seth taught Joshua how to horse around with Zach without getting injured or making too much of a mess in the forest. They taught him their favorite games, like hide and seek. The more time Joshua spent with his best friend, the more comfortable he felt with being a wolf.

The next evening while Seth, Kaya, Joshua, Leah, and Jacob ate dinner, Zach hunted with his parents deep within the Olympic Forest. They had only been gone for an hour, but Joshua was already growing impatient. Leah teased him about practically inhaling his dinner so that he could be ready to play when Zach returned, but she could not hide her happiness over how anxious and excited Joshua was.

"Why aren't they back yet? Can I go find them," asked Joshua. Jacob grinned, but Leah was not as enthused about the idea of her son roaming around the forest alone.

"Josh, I am sure they will be back soon. Zach is probably pestering his parents about getting back. Just have patience," said Leah, but Joshua whined even more.

"Come on mom, please. Just let me wait for them in the forest." Jacob winked at his wife.

"They are probably on their way back. It will be fine," assured Jacob and Leah slowly nodded. Joshua ran out the backdoor before she could protest and Seth chuckled at his sister.

"Chill Leah, Josh can handle himself. He needs to be able to roam around a bit anyways. We went off alone plenty of times without adult supervision when we first phased and that was while Victoria was still on the loose," reasoned Seth. Leah groaned.

"I know. I just worry about him. I am his mother. It is what I am supposed to do." Kaya smiled sympathetically at her.

"Think of it this way. At least you can chase after him if need be. I bet all of your parents were worried sick about the three of you and they couldn't even phase or relate to what was happening within you," said Kaya. Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he thought about his early years as a wolf.

"I don't know how my dad did it. I was all over the place," agreed Jacob and Leah cringed as she thought about her first years as a wolf.

"My mom had so much on her plate. I don't know how she survived it all. I will have to ask her that sometime," said Leah and Seth nodded in agreement. Sue was a widow dealing with the loss of her husband and the changes in her two temperamental children. They were all amazed that she was able to handle it with such poise and grace.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Zach walked into the front door of the house and Seth laughed when he noticed that Joshua was not with them.

"He must have missed them. What direction were you coming from? J went off to find you. He got tired of waiting," informed Seth and Emmett laughed.

"We headed east to track some elk," said Emmett. Zach looked back and forth at his parents anxiously.

"Can I go find him? Seth, which way did he go," asked Zach and Seth ruffled Zach's hair.

"I'll go get him. We don't want you two heading up to Alaska or anything. Besides, you owe me a rematch. Go set up the video games. I will be right back," called Seth as he walked into the backyard. Kaya grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her with a seductive smile.

"Pity you are going to spend all night playing with the boys. I was just about to go take a nice, hot shower." Seth leaned his forehead against his mate's and grinned mischievously.

"I think I can wash up before playing video games. After all, your shower just wouldn't be as hot without me. I have to make sure you are nice and clean." She giggled and kissed him passionately before giving him a wink.

"Don't be too long or I am starting the shower without you."

"Don't you dare," he teased back before jumping off the porch. He phased midair and galloped into the forest as she went upstairs.

Joshua was ready to give up his search for Zach, Rosalie, and Emmett when he realized how deep in the forest he was. His strong senses were still unfamiliar to him and he was having a hard time tracking their scents. He decided to head back to the house, hoping they were on their way back, and he ran at top speed through the forest until suddenly Caleb's voice filled his mind.

_You should stay away from the cold one. He is nothing but trouble._

Joshua abruptly came to a halt and looked around in search of Caleb. His eyes widened when he saw the alpha and his pack drawing closer. They fanned out to surround him as Caleb surveyed his appearance.

_You are faster than I thought. You must get that from your mother. I was wondering what wolf form you would favor. You have your father's fur color, but gray around the eyes and paws like your mother. I wonder if you are strong like him though. Care to test it out?_

_Leave him alone Caleb. You heard what Sam….._

_Shut up Drew! _

Drew whimpered and took a few steps back as Joshua recognized how the pack seemed divided. Drew, Daniel, and Braden were huddled together off to the side while the other four wolves circled Joshua.

_I thought Drew was your beta. Maybe you should listen to him._

Caleb snickered at Joshua's advice and shook out his fur as he stood at his full height. Joshua took a step back as Caleb stalked toward him.

_Maybe you should listen to your inner wolf and join my pack. Your parents want to control you. I am surprised they let you go out on your own for once. You wouldn't have to worry about them suffocating you if you joined my pack. I will even make you the beta. Drew would understand. You outrank him anyways. Help me protect our people from cold ones._

_Our people are protected from bad vampires. That is what my family does._

_Your family has a double standard! They are all bad Josh. They all suck blood and the Cullens shouldn't be on our land. They have caused enough trouble for our people._

_Don't talk about the Cullens like that! They are heroes._

_Heroes? More like murderers! They killed Paul, one of our own._

_My dad explained that to me. I am sorry about your cousin, but he made a choice to turn his back on his pack and attack a Cullen. The Cullens have saved our people more times than you ever will!_

Caleb roared at Joshua, who crouched defensively in response, and the other four wolves began to close in on him. Drew, Daniel, and Braden took steps forward, but cowered back under Caleb's orders. Joshua growled at the wolves circling him and Caleb stared him down.

_I am trying to save our people and you are either with me or against me._

_He's against you!_

All of the wolves looked up as Seth's voice echoed through their minds and he jumped in front of his nephew to stand between him and Caleb.

_Josh, it is time to go home. Z, Rose, and Em are already there. Caleb, you stay away from my nephew._

_Well if it isn't the traitor, Seth Cullen. You have disgraced the Clearwater name. You don't deserve it anymore leech lover._

_You need to learn how to respect your elders and all the wolves that fought to protect this land before you were even born. You are nothing but a little boy trying to play war!_

Caleb lunged at Seth and Seth easily dodged the alpha, but was not expecting the onslaught of attacks from the rest of the pack. Caleb ordered them to pounce on Seth and Joshua looked on in horror as his uncle was bitten and gnashed at by the other wolves. Drew, Daniel, and Braden yelped and whimpered as they used all their mental strength to refuse to fight and Caleb admonished them by making them bow down while they watched their fathers' friend get attacked.

Joshua shook with a fury he never encountered before in his life and suddenly he saw red as rage rushed through his system, blinding him with nothing but hate. He lunged at the pack and Caleb was shocked to see him throw three of the wolves off of his uncle. They turned their attack on Joshua, but he managed to overpower them as they tried to gang tackle him. He pounced on one and bit another as he shook a wolf off his back. He tried to help his uncle as Seth lay on the ground barely moving, but the wolves turned their attack on Joshua. Suddenly, all of the wolves from the pack were hurled into trees and Joshua sighed in relief when he saw Zach racing toward him. Zach's eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw Seth limply on the forest floor. His breaths were labored and he was bleeding badly. Zach shook with anger and let out a growl of rage as he released a powerful force field at the pack. It caused a ripple effect as it picked the wolves up from the ground and sent them barreling into boulders a hundred yards away.

"You're dead," he roared and was about to run after the pack, but Joshua jumped in front of him. He whimpered and nodded at Seth.

"You're right. We have to get Seth back home to our parents. Seth, can you hear me? Big bro, I am here," whispered Zach, but Seth did not answer. He managed to shift back into his human form and his eyes locked with Zach's one more time before he fell unconscious. Zach scooped him up into his arms as he glared at Caleb, who was fleeing with his pack.

"Run all you want, but this isn't over," declared Zach. He ran with Seth as fast as he could back to the house and Joshua was right by his side.

Leah giggled as she handed Rosalie a wet plate to dry as the two of them washed the dishes from dinner. Rosalie swiftly towel dried the plate and set it down as Leah continued to giggle.

"What," asked Rosalie and Leah shrugged as she handed her another plate.

"Look at the two of us, washing and drying dishes like housewives."

"I am no housewife. Besides, I doubt housewives wait on their vampire and wolf sons to come home after a run in the forest."

"I can't believe I let Josh go. You know the three of them are probably playing instead of coming home like they are supposed to."

"I am sure Zach has already found them. I knew he would want to go get them if they took too long. He has waited so long for Joshua to be able to play with him like he plays with Seth and…." Suddenly Rosalie's phone rang and she gulped when she noticed that it was Alice. She immediately answered, but before Alice could say a word, Rosalie's senses perked up. Dread consumed her as she heard the frantic cry of her son. Her instincts as a mother kicked in and before the plate in her hand could crash onto the kitchen floor, she was out the back door, running frantically to her son. Her mind raced with horrific thoughts of what could cause Zach to scream for her repeatedly in such a way. Her feet could not move fast enough and it felt as if she was in a nightmare, not being able to reach her son quickly enough.

"Mom, help," screamed Zach. The moment she spotted him, her body stiffened from the shock of seeing a bloody and unconscious Seth in his arms.

"Oh my God, Zach, what happened? Seth, wake up," she demanded as she pulled Seth into her arms. He did not respond, but she could hear his heart beating.

"Seth and Josh were attacked," he explained as she raced toward the house. Zach was right by her side and she finally noticed her surroundings. When she heard Zach's frantic call for help, nothing else mattered but reaching him, but as she glanced around she noticed that Leah had phased and was close behind her when she ran out the house. Emmett heard his son as well and followed his mate and Leah. Joshua was beside Zach, able to keep up with him whereas most wolves would not have been. The five of them sprinted home in silence, focused only on tending to Seth's injuries. Jacob was waiting on the porch on high alert with his phone to his ear.

"Alice, get Carlisle here quick," instructed Jacob as Rosalie ran inside to place Seth on the couch. A strangled sob escaped Kaya's lips as she saw her mate and Rosalie turned to console her when she heard Kaya growl.

"Who did this to him," hissed Kaya and Zach gritted his teeth.

"Caleb's pack, they attacked Josh and Seth, I couldn't get there in time. I'm so sorry," he whispered in shame and Jacob's eyes widened.

"Wait, Caleb's pack did this? Why would they attack Seth," questioned Jacob and Joshua hurried inside after phasing back into his naked human form, along with his mother.

"It is my fault. Uncle Seth was trying to protect me from them. Caleb wanted me to join their pack and when I wouldn't he got pissed. Uncle Seth was protecting me," explained Joshua.

"They're dead," shrieked Kaya and Emmett grabbed her around the waist before she could dart from the room. Her eyes were full of rage and Rosalie knew the look very well. It was the look of a vampire ready to seek vengeance and she stepped in front of Kaya to prevent her from leaving.

"Kaya, not yet, I promise you that they will not get away with this, but Seth needs you right now," reasoned Rosalie and Kaya sobbed.

"I should have gone with him. I shouldn't have let him go alone," she cried and Emmett pulled her in for a hug.

"Rose is right. They aren't going to get away with this, but right now we have to focus on making sure Seth is alright," consoled Emmett. Kaya knelt down beside the couch to stroke her husband's hair and Leah gave a curt nod to Rosalie.

"Caleb has no clue what he has started. He is going to pay for this, but we need to think about Seth first. Jake, did Alice say how long it would take for them to get here," asked Leah as Jacob tossed his son a blanket and wrapped another around his wife's naked body.

"No, but they know it is an emergency. She said something about Rose being able to handle it until they arrive though," said Jacob as he looked at Rosalie curiously. She was already scanning over Seth's body to assess the damage.

"I have a medical degree, nowhere near the experience of Carlisle, but a degree nonetheless. Several of his ribs are broken, his right arm and leg are shattered, but what concerns me the most are the lacerations and gashes on his body. They tried to tear into him. Leah, Jake, I need anything you can find to bandage up these wounds. We can worry about his bones later. I need to stop the bleeding first. Em, call the family and warn them about the pack. We don't want any surprises when they are entering La Push," instructed Rosalie and Jacob nodded.

"I'm on it. Leah, get dressed and then come help me find supplies around the house," said Jacob and Zach glanced at Joshua.

"Um, J, you should go put some clothes on too. That's just gross," mumbled Zach and Joshua rolled his eyes at his friend as he ran upstairs to his room. Zach smiled sadly at Seth as he carefully sat down on the arm of the couch.

"He would have laughed at that if he was okay. Mom, is he….."

"Seth is going to be fine. You know your brother is strong. He is going to be fine," she reiterated as she gave a reassuring smile to Zach and Kaya. Jacob hurried into the room with a basket full of towels and old clothes.

"Sorry, but we don't keep bandages in the house. We have never needed them, not even for Josh. Damn, we should have listened to Sue and bought that first aid kit anyways," grumbled Jacob and Rosalie shredded one of the towels.

"Don't worry, I can make this work," she informed as she began to wrap the wounds on Seth's body in the strips of towel. Kaya grimaced at the sight of her mate's injuries. Some of the gashes were to the bone, others were shallow cuts, and the worst was deep into his right shoulder, which Rosalie bandaged first.

"How many were there," asked Kaya and Zach clenched his jaw in anger as he thought about the pack.

"Eight," he answered and Jacob slowly nodded as Leah and Joshua re-entered the living room.

"Four more wolves changed since the last time all of you saw them. Sam thinks Kaya and Nahuel's siblings being in the area triggered it. Caleb has been on the lookout for additions to the pack ever since," explained Jacob.

"They wanted me to join them. Caleb wanted me to become his beta, but I refused. They scared me dad. Caleb was so angry," said Joshua and Kaya smirked.

"I cannot wait to get my hands on that mutt. He is a coward. I thought wolves were loyal to each other," questioned Kaya. Leah gritted her teeth.

"They are supposed to be," replied Leah.

"Well this sure as hell is not loyalty! Seth has never harmed any of them. If anything, he has always tried to help his people even when they are bigots and refuse to see the truth. This is what he gets? They mauled him and I will break every bone in their bodies for this! They will regret the day they messed with my mate," growled Kaya as Emmett walked back into the room.

"I just spoke with Alice. She, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel are going to race ahead to clear the way for mom and dad. They need to take the car so they can carry all of his equipment. He knows that Seth is pretty bad off. They are on their way, but Jasper is worried about wolves trying to attack them when they enter La Push, which is why they are going to head out in a convoy of sorts to intercept any wolves that might be lurking around," explained Emmett as Jacob ran a hand through his hair.

"I never thought the kid was this stupid. He has no clue what he has done," said Jacob in disbelief and Rosalie smirked.

"He just started a war," informed Rosalie as she tightly wrapped Seth's ribs. Leah and Jacob glanced at each other with concern, but nodded. They hated to think about it, but it was true. Caleb broke the treaty.

Minutes seemed to pass like hours as Rosalie concentrated on monitoring Seth's condition. Zach and Kaya stayed by Seth's side as they waited for the rest of the family to arrive. Leah was pacing back and forth, trying to stay calm and not phase. She wanted to head to Caleb's house and repay him for what he did to her little brother, but knew that she needed to wait to make sure Seth was alright. Emmett sat on the roof of the house, keeping his eyes trained on the forest and listening out for his family to arrive. He wanted to make sure the wolves did not try to ambush them. He believed that if they could attack Seth, they would attack all of them without hesitation and he was on guard. Jacob sighed as he walked onto the front porch and saw his son wiping angry tears from his eyes. He sat down beside Joshua on the steps and wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"Seth is going to be okay, Josh."

"No he isn't and it is all my fault. Uncle Seth is hurt because of me. I shouldn't have gone off alone dad. This is my fault," he cried.

"No one could have known Caleb would do this. This isn't your fault. The kid has issues and they were issues before you turned into a wolf. Uncle Seth was doing what he knew was right. He was protecting his nephew and I promise you that we are going to handle this."

"But dad…."

"Do you trust me?" Joshua nodded.

"Then believe me when I say that everything is going to be okay." Jacob hugged him and Joshua held onto his father tightly as he hoped Seth would be alright.

The forest blurred by in flashes of green that were lit up by the headlights of the Mercedes. Edward was out in front of the car, speeding toward La Push through the forest beside the road leading to the reservation. Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel were behind him on his right as Jasper and Alice ran along the other side of the car. When Alice got the vision about Seth being hurt, the house was in a frenzy of movement as they rushed around to prepare to leave. They all tried to focus on the task of getting to La Push, but the thought of Seth being harmed weighed on their minds. Carlisle had to loosen his grip on the steering wheel as he thought about Seth being injured. It angered him and he was in shock when he heard that Caleb's pack was the cause. He glanced over at his wife as she refolded a bag of Seth's clothes for the third time.

"I am sure you brought more than enough clothes for him my love," soothed Carlisle, but he could see the tension in her posture as she shook her head.

"We are not sure how long we will be in the area, so I did not know how much to pack for all of them. Alice said we will need to decide our course of action first."

"The course of action is to make sure Seth is healed and speak with Caleb about his actions."

"Speak with him," she questioned.

"There must be some explanation for….."

"Carlisle, he attacked Seth." That was all she said as she stared out the window at her children. Edward slowed down so that his mate could catch up with him while Renesmee and Nahuel scanned the area for wolves.

"I can hear the pack down by the beach ahead of us. We will be able to pass right by them. They are too busy talking about their attack on Seth to even notice us. They are so inexperienced. They are still kids, young and naïve, and they will follow Caleb blindly into battle….well most of them will," explained Edward as they ran along the cliff overlooking the beach. Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"How could they do this to Seth?"

"Most of them don't really know him, love. Their minds have been tainted by Caleb. We will worry about that later though. I can hear Rose's thoughts now. Seth isn't regenerating as rapidly as he should," he informed as they arrived in the front yard of the Black Residence. As soon as Carlisle stopped the car, Esme hopped out and ran inside. She covered her mouth in horror when she saw Seth's injuries and Carlisle's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Bite marks," he questioned as he assessed the damage and Rosalie gave a curt nod.

"And not from vampires," replied Rosalie. Esme knelt down beside Seth, the sorrow and grief evident in her eyes.

"It is worse than I thought," she admitted and Carlisle began to plan out how to proceed.

"I will have to reset his bones and stitch him up so he can properly heal. I am going to need more space so I can set up a drip." Jasper stepped forward.

"We should set up camp at the old house. We left behind more than enough to aid us while we are in the area. It will give you more space to work and allow us to get off of Quileute territory. We need to be back on our turf," stated Jasper as Emmett entered the house.

"He is right. They could easily surround us here," agreed Emmett.

"I hope they will see reason and not do such a thing," said Carlisle as he felt Seth's ribs and Jasper smirked.

"Carlisle, we cannot rely on them to see reason. The treaty is null and void and if they want a battle, they will get one," replied Jasper as he glanced down at Seth who was still unconscious.

"We will worry about the wolves when the time comes, but for now, let's get Seth back to our house. Alice, Jasper, will you run ahead to the house and….."

"Already on it dad, besides being here is messing with my visions. There are a lot of new wolves in the area," said Alice as she slipped her hand into Jasper's. They ran out of the house and Leah moved a strand of hair off of her brother's forehead.

"I am going with him," she declared and Jacob nodded as he walked over to Carlisle.

"I don't think my family is safe on this land with Caleb's pack lurking around. Do you mind if….." Carlisle placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder with a kind smile.

"Jacob, you are family, all of you are. Of course you are welcomed to stay with us. It would be better if we stayed together," assured Carlisle and Jacob gave him an appreciative smile before running upstairs with Leah and Joshua to pack.

"Now we just need to figure out a way to move Seth as efficiently as possible," said Carlisle and Edward chuckled as he read his nephew's mind.

"I think Zach has a good idea," said Edward and Zach grinned from ear to ear as he nodded.

Sam's heart was racing as he sped down the road to Jacob and Leah's house in his pickup truck. He could sense that something was wrong and the howling of the wolves outside of his house as they galloped by worried him. He did not trust Caleb, especially since the two of them argued more than spoke civilly toward each other in the past months, and Sam decided it would be best to speak with Jacob about the recent activity of the pack. As soon as he arrived, he could tell his suspicions were correct. Something was wrong. He jogged onto the porch and gasped when Emmett opened the door wide so that Zach could backpedal outside. Zach's eyes were trained on Seth as he used his ability to levitate Seth through the door.

"What the hell happened," asked Sam. Emmett, Rosalie, Kaya, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel followed Zach into the forest as his force field carried Seth. They rushed toward the Cullen House outside of Forks and Sam ran a hand through his hair as Carlisle stepped outside.

"What happened to Seth, Carlisle," asked Sam, but before Carlisle could answer, Leah pushed Sam off of the porch. He stumbled back and looked at her in shock as Jacob grabbed her around the waist.

"That's enough Leah. It isn't his fault," soothed Jacob, but his wife was not listening.

"Like hell it isn't! Caleb was his responsibility and look what happened," she screamed as Esme placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't the time. We need to get to Seth. Ride with us so you can call your mother in the car. She deserves to know what has happened," informed Esme and Leah sighed, but nodded. Carlisle smiled sympathetically at Sam before getting into his Mercedes with Esme, Leah, and Joshua.

"I will be there in a moment. Let me speak with Sam first," called Jacob.

"What if they try to attack you," questioned Leah.

"Who," asked Sam, but Jacob ignored him.

"Don't worry about me. I am the last person Caleb wants to see right now," assured Jacob. Carlisle sped down the road to head to the old Cullen House and Jacob crossed his arms as he glared at Sam.

"Whatever good you thought you saw in Caleb doesn't matter anymore. That wolf is dead the moment I see him." Jacob turned to leave, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, what happened? Damn it Jake, talk to me!"

"He attacked Seth! He tried to go after Josh, but Seth protected him against the pack."

"What? Why would he….."

"Because that wolf is out of control and he is in charge of a very big pack that is just as out of control Sam! Caleb is a lost cause."

"Jake, he is young. You remember how it was."

"I never mauled any….."

"You harmed Renesmee, your own imprint!" Jacob stepped toe to toe with Sam and stared him down.

"You really want to go that route with me right now," challenged Jacob and Sam looked down.

"All I am saying is that it happens. I harmed Emily, you harmed Renesmee, and we both love them."

"Yea, but there is a huge difference between us and him, we weren't trying to harm them. We didn't send our entire pack to maul them. You saw the bites, the damage they did to him. They ambushed him and if it weren't for Zach, who knows if Seth would have made it out alive. Face it Sam, Caleb isn't a good guy and the next time I see him, I am going to do what I should have done the moment he threatened my imprint." Before Sam could protest, Jacob phased and bolted into the forest toward the Cullen House.

The Cullen House was full of activity as everyone worked together to get Seth set up in Carlisle's study and make sure the parameters of the house were clear of any threat. Zach gently placed Seth on the table as Carlisle prepared a morphine drip. Kaya paced back and forth impatiently as Carlisle injected the needle into Seth's arm.

"Will that ensure that he is not in pain," she asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes and that is why I wanted to get it started before I got to work."

"How long will it take for him to heal?"

"That is up to him. There is a lot of damage. The quicker I can do this, the quicker he can start the healing process." Edward and Rosalie appeared by Carlisle's side and Edward nodded.

"We will help you. It will go by faster," assured Edward and Carlisle nodded at his children.

"It is about time your medical degrees are put to good use," he said as he handed Rosalie a needle.

"I am doing the stitching," she asked.

"Yes. Edward and I will reset his bones. Unless you would like to do that while Edward stitches him up?" Rosalie gulped as the thought of breaking her son's bones sent a chill through her.

"No, I will stitch." Carlisle nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's get to work," he instructed as Edward and Rosalie prepared to tend to Seth.

Leah and Joshua waited on the porch with clothes in their hands for Jacob when he arrived. Jasper, Emmett, Zach, and Nahuel ran back into the house as Bella, Alice, Esme, and Renesmee made preparations for Sue and Charlie's arrival. As soon as Leah told her mother about Seth's injuries, Sue demanded to see him. Jasper ran over to his mate and kissed her forehead.

"We didn't see any wolves. We checked twice just to make sure," said Jasper and Alice nodded.

"I can see clearly. I hate that I couldn't see what would happen when Seth was first attacked. There were too many wolves and I am still not used to their behavior. All I saw was Zach coming back with Seth in his arms."

"Edward said that the pack has grown in size. Caleb is in control of a lot of temperamental, inexperienced wolves now," said Bella.

"Carlisle wants to speak with them. I am not so sure that will work," informed Esme and Renesmee shook her head.

"Caleb has tried to attack us before. He has had enough chances grandma," said Renesmee. Jacob, Leah, and Joshua entered the living room and Esme smiled kindly at them.

"Seth will not be awake for a bit. Why don't you three go upstairs and try to get some rest? I am sure this ordeal has made you exhausted," suggested Esme, but they all shook their heads.

"I don't think any of us can sleep knowing that Seth is going through so much. I brought over some leftovers from dinner. Do you mind if I heat them up in the kitchen," asked Leah and Esme scoffed.

"You are family, remember? Treat this place as your home. It was before," informed Esme and Leah smiled thankfully at her before going into the kitchen with Jacob and Joshua.

Rosalie could feel Edward's stare on her as she finished stitching Seth's wounds. She tried her best to not focus on all the blood or the sound of crackling and shifting bones, but each time she pierced Seth's skin or heard his bones being reset, she had to regain composure. No matter how many times she tried not to focus on the fact that it was Seth that was injured, the thought still echoed in her mind. They hurt her son. The sound of Zach's panicked cry for help resonated over and over and her body would tense up again. She was relieved to be done with Seth's stitches and took a step back from the table as Edward rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"You did great. You should go get cleaned up. We can finish up here," suggested Edward. She wanted to protest, but swallowed thickly when she saw the blood on her clothes and hands. She was so busy tending to Seth that she did not notice his blood all over her, but it suddenly hit her like a wrecking ball. Her anxiety had nothing to do with bloodlust. It was about her son being hurt, his blood being spilled because of a pack of wolves attacking him. Any composure she had left vanished at that moment and thoughts of tearing Caleb and his pack limb from limb raced through her mind. Suddenly, a wave of calm rushed over her and she sensed Jasper entering the room.

"Esme brought you some fresh clothes from home. Zach is showering as well. Once you two are ready and Seth is comfortable in bed, we can talk strategy," informed Jasper as he placed a hand on her other shoulder. She glanced at Edward and Jasper's hands, one on each of her shoulders, and tried to give them a reassuring smile.

"I am fine," she whispered, but Edward did not reply. Her thoughts concerned him and Jasper sent her another wave of calm.

"You will be and so will Seth," assured Jasper. She quickly nodded and left the room as Carlisle finished bandaging up Seth.

"He will be unconscious for a while. It is probably for the best. The morphine should keep the pain to a minimum," said Carlisle and Jasper crossed his arms.

"I am more concerned about Rosalie. The physical damage to Seth is already healing, but Rosalie's emotions reveal the toll this is taking on her," said Jasper as Edward nodded in agreement.

"I am worried about her as well. If it was Renesmee…" Edward could not finish and Carlisle patted his son on the back.

"This is a hard time, but Seth is healing. All of us will find a way to deal with this situation. We will lean on each other like we always do," assured Carlisle, but Jasper smirked.

"I hate to disagree, Carlisle, but this is different. He might not be my son, but I have taken a liking to Seth. He is family and no one does this to family and gets away with it. He might be healing, but the damage is already done. Rose is not okay," warned Jasper. Heavy footsteps made their way upstairs and Edward smiled as he heard his other brother's thoughts.

"Emmett can sense it too. At least we know he can get through to her like none of us ever will be able to," informed Edward. Carlisle reassessed Seth's injuries before smiling at Edward and Jasper.

"Let's move him to his old bedroom so he can rest comfortably," instructed Carlisle and Jasper and Edward carefully moved Seth while Carlisle prepared another drip.

Rosalie quickly showered and wrapped up in a towel before racing back into her and Emmett's old bedroom. She noticed her mate standing by the bed waiting for her, but she was more focused on finding clothes to wear.

"I was hoping for something a bit more appropriate for battle," she grumbled as she looked at the skirt and blouse that Esme packed for her. The door flew open and Alice skipped in with a duffle bag. She placed it on the bed, kissed Rosalie's cheek, and giggled when Rosalie grinned at the outfit.

"Leather boots, how did you know….."

"Really Rose, are you second guessing me," questioned Alice.

"But I thought you couldn't see past the wolves, too many in the area," reminded Rosalie and Alice shrugged.

"It doesn't take a psychic to know what would happen if someone messed with mama bear's cubs. As soon as I saw Zach running back with Seth, I knew you would need a stellar outfit for some serious butt kicking." Alice already had her arms open for the big hug Rosalie gave her. She winked at Emmett and Rosalie.

"I will leave you two alone. We will be downstairs when you are ready to talk." Alice closed the door behind her and Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms, but she pulled away.

"I don't have time to be comforted Em. I need to go," said Rosalie as she put on the skin tight black pants and form fitting shirt that Alice brought her, along with the leather boots and matching jacket.

"Rose, we need to at least talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. It is done." She zipped up her jacket and headed for the door, but he grabbed her hand.

"Angel," he called and she sighed as he wrapped his strong arms securely around her. She melted into his touch.

"Em, I can't let this go," she confessed and he nodded.

"I know that and I don't expect for you to. Let's just talk about it with the family and then we can do whatever you have planned. Angel, talk to me. I know this is killing you."

"I will be fine. Have you checked on Zach?"

"Of course, he is a bit shaken up, but….." He stopped when he picked up his son's scent and they looked toward the door as Zach knocked. He poked his head in with a sad smile.

"Can I come in," he asked and Rosalie scoffed as she held her arms out to him.

"Like you even have to ask, get over here," she replied and he sighed in relief as he ran into her arms. She hugged him tightly and Emmett wrapped his arms around the two of them as he kissed both of their foreheads.

"Seth is going to be just fine. You both know that right," asked Emmett and they nodded. Zach looked at his parents with determined eyes.

"I want to fight. Mom, I know you don't like it when I am in danger, but this involves me. They attacked my brother and my best friend. I deserve to fight them just like anyone else in this family would. I can't let them get away with this." Rosalie glanced at Emmett who chuckled.

"You know angel, you might think he acts like me, but I think he acts a whole lot like you. He isn't going to sit back and do nothing. He wants revenge, just like you do." Rosalie ran a hand through her son's curly hair and slowly nodded.

"I guess it is time I realize that you are not a little boy anymore. You will always be my baby boy, but you are a young man who had to save his brother tonight. I am so proud of you for that."

"We both are. You are a hero, Zach. We couldn't ask for a better son and I'd like to think that you got the best qualities from both of us. Your mother and I both believe in protecting our family no matter what, so you got a double dose of fierceness in you. I guess it is time we let you show that," agreed Emmett and Zach beamed with happiness.

"Really, I can fight?"

"I think you will fit into my plan perfectly. I am sure your Aunt Alice has something for you to wear tonight. Why don't you go find her while I go check on your brother," suggested Rosalie. Zach kissed her cheek before racing out of the room and Emmett looked at his mate curiously.

"Rose, what are you planning?"

"I am going to make sure the pack knows just how badly they screwed up."

"Great, I am ready to go. Let's tell the family and get out of here!"

"You are going to have to sit this one out Em."

"Like hell I…"

"Em, do you trust me?" He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Of course I trust you, with my life, you know that." She wrapped her arms around him and smiled mischievously.

"Then trust me when I say that the little pack of pups is in for a rude awakening, but I need to do this my way." He slowly nodded as she went to check on Seth and he let out a low whistle.

"I love that woman," he mumbled in awe of his mate and followed her out of the bedroom.

Kaya sighed in relief as she pulled a chair up to the bed where Seth was resting in their old bedroom. Rosalie and Emmett smiled at Seth when they entered the room and saw him resting peacefully.

"His body is starting to regenerate faster," said Kaya as she placed another pillow under Seth's head.

"Now that his wounds are sealed up and his bones are reset, his body should be able to heal quicker," agreed Rosalie as she scanned over Seth's body. Edward patted Carlisle's shoulder as the two of them finished setting up the morphine drip.

"The stitches are already starting to dissolve and he is healing quite nicely," informed Edward. Esme entered the room and sighed in relief when she saw that Seth's wounds were beginning to heal.

"Is the morphine working properly? He should not have to be in pain while he heals," said Esme and Carlisle kissed his wife's cheek as she sat down on the bed beside Seth.

"He is not in pain my love, I promise," he assured. Edward motioned for Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie to follow him.

"The others are waiting for us downstairs. We need to discuss what has happened. Esme, Kaya, we will leave the two of you alone with him," announced Edward. They joined the others downstairs just as Zach was running into the room. Alice clapped in satisfaction when he gave a spin to show off his combat boots, black jeans, form fitting black turtleneck, and leather jacket.

"How do I look," he asked and Jasper grinned slyly at him.

"Like you are about to go on a covert mission, nice nephew," complimented Jasper and Zach straightened his jacket with pride.

"Thanks, Aunt Alice always makes me look good," he chuckled and Alice kissed his cheek.

"You know it and better never forget it," said Alice. Bella looked at the way Rosalie and Zach were dressed and raised an eyebrow at them.

"So it has been decided? We are fighting," questioned Bella. Carlisle shook his head.

"Nothing has been decided. We all need to talk about this," said Carlisle. Leah, Jacob, and Joshua sat down together on the couch as Jacob spoke up.

"Carlisle, I know you hate violence, but Caleb is out of control. It goes against pack law to attack another wolf. He is vicious and a danger to everyone, including the pack that he leads right now," said Jacob. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Before we let our emotions get the best of us, everyone should know that Seth is going to be fine. It will take a bit of time for him to completely regenerate because of the amount of damage, but he will be alright. Please keep that in mind before acting irrationally," advised Carlisle and Leah smirked.

"Irrationally? Carlisle, my brother was almost mauled to death by the pack. You can't seriously defend that," argued Leah and before Carlisle could respond, Rosalie intervened.

"It does not matter if he can defend it or not. I will handle this," stated Rosalie and Carlisle placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Rosalie, I see the look in your eyes. Please, do not go after them. There must be a way that we can….."

"This is not your decision to make," she whispered as she averted her eyes from his and everyone was quiet. In that moment, Carlisle realized that she would act no matter what he said. The hierarchy in their family was null and void, just like the treaty. He could not advise her as the leader and head of the family. It would not matter.

"I am not about to act as a member of your coven or as your daughter. I am acting as a mother who had to hear the cries of one of her sons because he had to carry his brother to safety. This is not your decision to make," she explained and Carlisle was silent as Leah stood beside Rosalie.

"He will not get away with hurting my brother. This is not the time to scold. It is the time to act," added Leah, but Carlisle shook his head.

"A war will not solve our problems. Maybe we can meet with them, discuss what went wrong…."

"Dad, I doubt rolling up a newspaper and saying bad dog, don't do it again, will work this time. They need a wake-up call," said Emmett and Rosalie winked at her mate.

"And I am just the vampire to give it to them, I am going to pay the pack a visit," announced Rosalie. Carlisle shook his head once again.

"Cooler heads will prevail, Rose. If they do not agree to meet with us then….."

"Carlisle, it is too late," announced Esme as she entered the room and everyone looked at her in shock.

"We tried to be kind to Caleb and have saved his life on numerous occasions. It still did not stop him from attacking my grandson. There is a time to talk and a time to act. My love, I know the treaty is important, but it was broken the moment Caleb attacked Seth. I am sorry, but I don't agree with speaking to the pack again." Rosalie smiled at her mother's words as Esme kissed her mate affectionately and went back upstairs to check on Seth. Edward read his mother's thoughts and had to hide his smile. Esme was not acting as a mate in that moment. Like Rosalie, she was acting as a mother….a grandmother. While Carlisle was the leader of their family, everyone knew that what Esme said ultimately was the way it was and Carlisle sighed in defeat.

"Do you all feel this way," he questioned and everyone in the room nodded. Rosalie smiled sympathetically at her father.

"I know you do not want this, but I am going and so is Leah."

"Damn right I am," agreed Leah as she crossed her arms and Emmett and Jacob stood beside their wives.

"We are going with you," stated Emmett, but Rosalie shook her head.

"You two do not fit into my plan. Trust me, it will work," she assured and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"We are not letting you go off alone to face some temperamental wolves," shouted Jacob. Emmett was about to agree, but Rosalie slipped her hand into his as Edward read her thoughts. Edward's eyes widened and she smiled slyly, knowing that her brother already understand her plan.

"Caleb and his pack think they are invincible. I am sure as we speak they are congratulating themselves on their heinous act against my son, but that is about to change. It is time to put them in their place and let them know how easily their pack can be taken out by just the three of us."

"The three of us," questioned Jacob and Rosalie winked at her son.

"Me, Leah, and Zach of course, I am sure that will appease you. We all know Zach has a powerful gift. He can take care of himself and he will make sure nothing happens to us, won't you baby boy," asked Rosalie and Zach ran over to his mother's side as he happily nodded.

"Definitely mom!"

"Good, then it is settled. We will put them in their place like only we can," announced Rosalie. She kissed Emmett and he groaned.

"I wanna go," he whined and she giggled at her mate's adorable pout.

"Of course you can come along and see us in action, but you have to promise to stay back and let us handle it," bargained Rosalie and Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"I love it when you get feisty and now my baby boy is joining in on the fun? I got to see this!" Rosalie giggled at her mate's excitement. Leah kissed her husband.

"You should stay here and make sure that Josh is safe," said Leah.

"Leah, I am not…"

"Jake, Josh isn't ready for this yet and I would feel better if you were here with him just in case he gets too upset and needs you to calm him down. Besides, this isn't about the alpha of our pack taking down Caleb. This is about Caleb messing with the wrong person's little brother."

"Big brother," added Zach and Rosalie nodded as she crossed her arms.

"And son," added Rosalie. Jacob glanced at Edward and Bella for advice and Bella winked at him.

"Sit this one out alpha. Besides, that way Caleb can't say you are trying to overpower his pack or something ridiculous like that. You know the wolf is out of his mind and maybe this is the reminder he needs that he made this far too personal," suggested Bella. Edward nodded in agreement and Joshua nudged his father.

"I trust Zach to take care of mom. He can really kick butt dad. I don't want to be near Caleb right now. The telepathy….I can't push him out of my head yet," admitted Joshua as he stared at the ground in shame and Renesmee frowned in confusion.

"How is he able to do that if Josh is not in his pack? Jake, I thought only wolves in a pack can communicate telepathically," questioned Renesmee and Jacob sighed.

"Alphas can communicate with other alphas. Josh is my son, he is automatically in my pack, but that doesn't mean he isn't an alpha in his own right, just like I was even in Sam's pack. I chose to follow Sam and Josh chooses to follow me, but that ability does not just go away. Don't worry though Josh, as you get a better handle on being a wolf, your control will strengthen and you will be able to push Caleb out of your mind so it does not feel as overwhelming," explained Jacob and Leah gritted her teeth.

"Thanks for reminding me that Caleb has been playing mind games with my son too. I will make sure he knows that is unacceptable," said Leah as she smiled at Rosalie. The two of them exited the room with Zach and an eager Emmett right behind them and Carlisle jogged after them.

"Rose, please just don't start a war. Remember that they are kids," he reminded and she smirked.

"Dad, they started a war the moment they laid a furry paw on my son," she informed before departing and Carlisle looked back at Alice and Edward.

"Is it wise to let them go? I don't want them to get hurt," said Carlisle and Alice winked at him.

"I can't see past the wolves, but I have a feeling Rose, Leah, and Zach will be just fine," giggled Alice as Edward tried to hide his crooked grin.

"I am more concerned for the pack," mumbled Edward.

Caleb and his pack were sitting by the bonfire at the beach as he praised them for how they handled the altercation with Seth. Braden, Drew, and Daniel refused to look at him or the others as they wondered how Seth was doing. Caleb noticed their concerned faces and rolled his eyes.

"Will you three lighten up? Seth deserved everything that he got. He tried to mess with my pack and got a rude awakening."

"You could have killed him," shouted Drew.

"He came on our turf and started a fight with the alpha. He knew what he was doing. Besides, he is a wolf, like us. He will heal up, lick his wounds, and learn his lesson. No one is going to die Drew, jeez," grumbled Caleb.

"I disagree," called a voice behind them and their eyes grew as wide as saucers as Rosalie, Leah, Zach, and Emmett appeared on the hill above them. Leah was in wolf form and already growling at the pack as she eyed each of them. Rosalie looked at her mate and son.

"Em, stay here and just enjoy the show. Leah, Zach, follow me," she instructed and Rosalie, Zach, and Leah ran down the hill toward the beach. The pack immediately phased, but before they could attack, they were suspended into the air by Zach. Rosalie winked at her son.

"We will handle Caleb, baby boy," informed Rosalie and Zach dropped the alpha back to the ground with a thud. Emmett's booming laugh echoed around them and Zach chuckled as well. Caleb shook the sand out of his fur and began to backtrack as Rosalie crossed her arms.

"I know you have been waiting for this Leah, but remember the plan," warned Rosalie and Leah nodded as she stalked toward Caleb. He growled at her and Rosalie watched curiously as the two wolves circled each other. Leah was the first to pounce and Caleb yelped as she pinned him to the ground. She stepped on his paw and he let out a howl of pain as the bones broke inside of it. She bared her teeth at him and the wolf cowered away as the pack helplessly watched their alpha get dominated.

"Get him Leah! Show him how a real wolf takes care of business," whooped Emmett as he cheered for her. The taunting infuriated Caleb and he lunged at Leah again, but she was too fast for him. She clamped down on his shoulder with her razor sharp teeth and Caleb yelped as she threw him to the ground. Leah's experience in battle made her far more superior in attack than Caleb. She stepped away from him to let him get up, but he stayed put as he changed back into human form.

"You wolves and your lack of clothes," grumbled Rosalie as she rolled her eyes at his nakedness. Caleb held his broken hand close to his chest and winced.

"You have no clue what you have started," she warned.

"This is exactly why you monsters need to stay off of our land," he shouted and she had him by the throat in a blink of an eye. She pulled him to his feet and hissed at him.

"You have no clue what a real monster is, but since you decided to attack my son I would be more than happy to show you," she warned and he swallowed thickly as his heart raced.

"I….."

"Don't speak you quivering little pup. You think you are an alpha? You think you are so big and bad, don't you? How about I show you how easily I could kill you with one flick of my wrist? I see that you have already started a fire for me. That was very kind of you. It is less messy if I can burn the body instead of bury it."

"Please….."

"Please, what?" He began to shake as he was paralyzed with fear and she smiled at the sight.

"Maybe you have some sense of self-preservation after all," she taunted before tossing him back to the ground. She glanced at Leah and the two of them turned to leave as Caleb shouted at them.

"You are the one who has no clue what they have started. You attacked me on Quileute land, effectively breaking the treaty. This means war, so go ahead and kill me. Kill all of us and show Quileutes what type of monsters you cold ones really are," he challenged and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him. Her tinkling laughter made him gulp as she shook her head in amazement.

"You are bold. I will give you that much. Don't worry Caleb, if it is a war that you want, I will be much obliged to give it to you. As far as killing you now," she started and then raced over to him. He jumped back and she giggled at his response as she knelt down in front of him with a menacing smile that shook him to his very core.

"I prefer to play with my prey before moving in for the kill," she whispered to him and the look of terror on his face let her know he heard her message loud and clear. She winked at Zach and he tossed the wolves into the shallow, but cold water of the ocean as another one of Emmett's booming laughs echoed around them. Sand and saltwater caked the fur of the wolves and Leah snickered at them as she galloped back up the hill with Rosalie and Zach. They could sense someone watching them and noticed Sam standing by his truck on the cliff opposite of them. Rosalie gave him a curt nod before leaving with Emmett, Zach, and Leah. Sam looked down at the pack of wolves trying to recover from the ordeal. The tension between the new pack and the Cullens had reached its boiling point.

By the time Rosalie, Emmett, Zach, and Leah returned to the house, Charlie and Sue had arrived. Zach and Emmett ran into the living room to boast about the way Rosalie and Leah handled Caleb while Rosalie and Leah went upstairs to check on Seth. Rosalie winced when she saw Sue's distraught expression as she stroked her son's hair. Kaya had not left her mate's side as she held his hand and listened to his steadily beating heart. Charlie hugged Leah and Rosalie.

"We came as soon as we could," informed Charlie.

"I am sorry you had to rush all the way out here in the middle of the night to see this, but I knew you would want to know," said Leah. Charlie glanced at Sue and Rosalie.

"Leah, Kaya, how about we go get something to drink. I could use some coffee. I have a feeling it will be a long night," suggested Charlie. Kaya did not want to leave Seth, but knew he was in good hands with his mothers by his side. She reluctantly nodded and exited the room. Rosalie stared at the floor in shame as Sue spoke.

"Caleb's pack did this," asked Sue and Rosalie slowly nodded.

"I take full responsibility. I shouldn't have let him go off alone. I understand if you are upset with me." Sue scoffed.

"No one is responsible for this except Caleb." Rosalie sat down in a chair and gazed at Seth.

"I have never seen him so still before," confessed Rosalie.

"Carlisle says the morphine is flowing through his system. He also said you helped take care of him, which doesn't surprise me."

"I received my medical degree years ago. I never expected to use it in such a way."

"So the morphine will help? I remember Carlisle using it on Jacob when the newborn army attacked."

"Yes, mostly for comfort. His nature as a wolf will take care of the rest. We just want him to be able to rest while his body recovers. I know you are not upset with me, but I still feel like I have failed him," admitted Rosalie as she slipped her hand into Seth's. Sue smiled sympathetically at her.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. It was unbearable for me to just get the call, but you had to help him. You had to see him at his worst. Rosalie, I know you feel guilty, but you cannot protect Seth from everything. No one could have imagined this. I still cannot believe Caleb did this."

"Yes well, he knows the severity of his actions now."

"I heard you went down to the rez."

"Caleb has started a war. I just wanted to send him that message personally."

"Good." Rosalie was shocked by her response.

"I thought you would be a bit more hesitant as a former elder."

"I am a mother first. Besides, we have all tried to reach out to Caleb, but he doesn't want to listen. At some point, he has to face the consequences of his actions and that time has come. He isn't a teenager anymore. He is twenty one years old and the leader of a group of impressionable young men. His actions carry severe consequences now. Just do me one favor."

"Sure."

"I know that Caleb is guilty and he needs to deal with this, but not everyone in his pack wants to do what he tells them to. Just keep that in mind. As alpha, he has control over them and they are just following orders. It would be tragic to see so many young lives wasted because of one wolf's actions."

"I will try to keep that in mind," agreed Rosalie and the two of them smiled at each other before turning their attention back to Seth. Carlisle knocked on the door and they looked up at him.

"I just finished speaking with Sam on the phone. He knows where we stand," he informed and Rosalie looked at him curiously.

"We," she questioned and he slowly nodded as he looked at Seth lying helplessly in bed.

"The treaty is null and void," he announced before leaving and Sue glanced at Rosalie.

"I know he hates to have to do this. Ever since I have known Carlisle, he has been such a peaceful man," said Sue.

"Yes, but he also understands the bonds of family and sometimes you have to fight to protect the people you love." Sue nodded in agreement as Rosalie kissed Seth's forehead.

Kaya was not in the mood to drink coffee with Leah and Charlie. Instead, she sat on the swing in the backyard looking up at the sky. She sensed her brother before she actually heard him and he walked outside to sit down beside her.

"He doesn't even have his favorite sweatshirt," she whispered and Nahuel frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"On our honeymoon, when we first arrived in Brazil, he bought this hooded sweatshirt that he loves to wear. There are times when it is just the two of us and he will put it on and we cuddle up by the fire in our cottage. It smells like him. I wish I had it now."

"Kaya….."

"How could this happen to him? Seth never hurt any of them." Nahuel wrapped his sister in his arms and she buried her face into his chest as she sobbed.

"I don't know, but he is going to be okay. You know that."

"It doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't, but we are going to make it right. Caleb isn't going to get away with this. I broke his hand once and I would be more than happy to break every bone in his body."

"Me too," she whispered and he smirked.

"I guess I will have to get in line. A lot of people want a shot at Caleb right now."

"I am first. Well, I guess Rose and Leah were. I am so happy they scared the hell out of him."

"They could scare the hell out of anyone," he chuckled. They nodded in agreement and he kissed the top of her head. He hated to see her in such pain, but was thankful that he could be there to console her.

Zach went in search of his Uncle Jasper and found him in the study going through some of the books that they left behind in the old house. Jasper smiled at Zach as he entered.

"I always keep a copy of my favorite books in the houses we reside at the most over the years. It will be a long night while we wait on Seth to get better. I can catch up on some reading." Zach frowned in confusion.

"Why do we leave stuff behind? We have a whole island. There is space." Jasper chuckled.

"For times like these of course, Forks has always been a place that we come back to and it is nice to have some personal belongings in case we need to stay in the house for whatever reason, but I am sure you didn't come up here to ask me that. What is on your mind nephew?" Zach smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I was thinking about my power when I was at the beach with my mom beating up the wolves. Do you think anyone could defend against it?"

"No."

"What if they could? Would I be able to defend myself?"

"What is this about Zach?"

"We are going into battle against the wolves."

"Right."

"Mom is going to let me fight if we have to."

"And you are worried? Zach, you have a great power."

"I want you to train me." Jasper smirked.

"What do you think I have been doing for all these years? Do you really think I would let my nephew be put in harm's way if I didn't believe you could handle yourself? Each time we wrestle, each time I have tried to attack and you have used your power against me, it was a test. Your power is not just tied to one part of your body, like your hands or your eyes. You control it with every part of you. It is natural, instinctive, and let's say for some reason you couldn't use that power, I know you would be able to knock anyone on their butt just based on the fight training you experience with me, your dad, and Uncle Edward alone."

"So in other words, I am really awesome." Jasper chuckled.

"Damn right and don't you forget it. Don't get cocky either," he warned and Zach chuckled.

"I won't Uncle Jasper. Thanks!" Zach ran out of the room and Alice skipped into it to give her mate a tender kiss.

"You are so cute when you are with him," she giggled and he winked at her.

"I wish I could have seen him in action tonight. I am sure he did his Uncle Jasper proud when he…Alice, what is it," he asked as his mate gripped his hand and became lost in a vision. He could sense her anxiety and sent her waves of calm as she gasped.

"Emmett, don't," she shouted as she darted out of the room with Jasper right behind her. She ran out of the house and dove toward her brother as he stood on the porch with his phone in his hands. Emmett's eyes widened as she jumped on his back and snatched the phone from him.

"What the hell, Alice," yelped Emmett as he tried to shake her off his back. She turned the phone off and Jasper looked at his mate curiously as Edward and Bella ran outside to see what the commotion was.

"You cannot tell Garrett. He will flip out," warned Alice and Edward nodded in agreement as he read her thoughts.

"You know how close he is with Seth," added Edward.

"Which is why I was calling him, he has a right to know what happened. I would want to know," defended Emmett.

"It would make things worse for everyone involved if you called him. I have seen it. Garrett would want to go to La Push to deal with Caleb himself," informed Alice. Carlisle, Renesmee, and Nahuel joined them on the porch and Nahuel shrugged.

"So let him, it would be the least that Caleb deserves after what he did to Seth," said Nahuel and Alice groaned.

"Look, I know that everyone is upset. I am too. I should have seen it and stopped it from happening in the first place, but if Garrett went after Caleb right now, it would end badly."

"How do you know Aunt Alice? You can't see past the wolves," questioned Renesmee and Alice took in a shaky breath as she analyzed her visions again. She became lost in different paths and Edward spoke for her.

"If Emmett calls Garrett, he will want to take action. Tanya will tell him not to until they speak with us about it, but it will not matter. She will be conflicted because she knows how much Seth means to her coven, especially Garrett and Benjamin. Either way, Garrett will not care and will go after the pack in La Push. Kate will follow her mate. Tanya will feel like she has no choice but to allow the entire coven to go in order to protect Kate and Garrett. Alice can't see past the wolves, but she can see the outcome of that path. Tanya will come to speak with us about it afterward and explain what happened. That path is blurry, but Caleb would not be the only wolf that dies. He will force the entire pack to fight and it would be a massacre."

"So, we plan on fighting anyways," said Emmett, but Alice shook her head again.

"We have to think carefully about this. Killing Caleb is one thing, killing the entire pack is different, even if they attack us first. Braden, Drew, and Daniel are a part of that pack. Jared and Brady would be furious. Sam would be torn. There could never be peace between us ever again. Emmett, trust me. Do not call Garrett," warned Alice and Emmett rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Fine, but when he screams at me for not keeping him in the know, you better get my back," grumbled Emmett and Alice kissed his cheek.

"Of course I will," she agreed. Bella frowned in confusion as she watched her daughter and mate communicate through Renesmee's touch. She could tell they were in a heated discussion and she groaned.

"Care to fill the rest of us in," questioned Bella.

"Sorry, love, I am just having second thoughts about attacking the wolves and your daughter does not seem to agree," said Edward. Bella smirked.

"Funny how she is my daughter when she disagrees with you," teased Bella and Renesmee crossed her arms.

"Daddy, it doesn't matter. They hurt Seth. I don't care who is in the pack. They deserve everything they will get."

"You know I love Seth too, but if we kill Jared and Brady's sons in the process, who knows what type of war we will be in for. I am not worried about being able to handle the wolves. I am worried about the aftermath. We finally were at peace with so many Quileutes and were making progress. All of that would be undone," explained Edward and Carlisle smiled hopefully.

"Then you agree with me? We should speak with them," asked Carlisle.

"Not entirely dad, sorry but Caleb deserves all the hateful thoughts coming my way from the others out here and inside the house. I just think we need to figure out what role the other members of the pack played," said Edward and Jasper slowly nodded.

"Were they willing participants or soldiers following orders, that would be nice to know," agreed Jasper and Emmett crossed his arms.

"Well how are we supposed to find that out? I doubt the wolves would be willing to meet with us after Rose scared the hell out of them. I love that woman," he said dreamily and Edward glanced at his mate as she put her shield down so he could hear her thoughts. He smiled and kissed the top of her head in thanks.

"Great idea, love, I am sure he would be willing to help. He is connected to everyone involved, so he might as well be a mediator," agreed Edward and Bella smiled at him.

"I am sure he wants answers too," she added and Renesmee grabbed her parents' hands so she could hear their thoughts. Nahuel did not need to listen in on their thoughts to know who his mother-in-law was talking about and he grinned as it dawned on him.

"Sam," he said out loud and Jasper smiled as a new strategy ran through his mind.

"I might not be willing to speak civilly with the mutt that attacked Seth, but Sam is a different story. Sounds like we need to set up a meeting with the elder that feels the most responsible for the new alpha," agreed Jasper. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement, knowing that Sam could be their go between with the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The house was quiet as the sun peeked above the horizon, signaling that dawn was upon them. Joshua, Leah, and Jacob finally managed to fall asleep, along with Charlie and Sue who decided to stay the night. The others busied themselves around the house to take their mind off of Seth being injured. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel played card games. Bella blocked their minds so that Edward could not cheat. Carlisle and Jasper read books in the study and Emmett and Zach wrestled in the front yard to take out some aggression. Alice sat on top of the roof sifting through her visions and trying to get past the obstacle of the pack. She hated that even after so many years of honing her skill she still had issues when too many wolves were around. Rosalie, Esme, and Kaya watched over Seth as his body began to regenerate. Kaya sat by her mate's bed and lovingly stroked his hair as she listened to his beating heart. Esme sat in a rocking chair across the room reading a book, but glancing up to check on Seth's healing every half hour. Rosalie stood as still as a statute at the foot of the bed, concentrating only on Seth. Her eyes widened when one of his legs twitched and his heartbeat picked up in pace. Esme and Kaya noticed as well and beamed with happiness as he groaned.

"Seth, can you hear me," asked Kaya and he groaned again. His eyes fluttered open and she cried happily as she gently hugged him. She showered kisses all over his face and he grinned lazily at her.

"Miss me," he teased.

"What do you think?" He chuckled, but then winced as a sharp pain shot through his ribs.

"Ouch." Rosalie was immediately at his side and scanning over his body to assess his progress.

"Careful, you might have regenerated a bit, but you are still in the process of healing," informed Rosalie and he gulped as memories from the attack flashed through his mind.

"Is Josh okay?"

"Yes, Zach got there in time to help both of you," said Rosalie.

"I can always count on my little bro. I am surprised he is not in here bugging me yet and…."

"Ask and you shall receive," chuckled Zach and he darted into the room. He sat down on the bed by Seth and ruffled his hair as Seth smiled.

"Guess I should be careful what I wish for huh," teased Seth and Zach nodded. Esme sighed in relief and Carlisle entered the room to check Seth's wounds.

"You are healing nicely. I am sure the others will be in as soon as I give the final okay, but I wanted to warn you first to take it easy. Just because your bones are healing and your wounds have closed up does not mean that you are back to normal. Not too much excitement today alright," warned Carlisle and Seth nodded. Leah, Jacob, Joshua, and Sue ran into the room and Charlie soon followed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Thank goodness you are awake," said Sue as she rushed over to hug Seth.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Like I wouldn't be here in your time of need," she giggled and kissed his cheek. Leah gently hugged her brother.

"I am so happy you are awake. Don't you ever do that to me again Seth. That was too close of a call," warned Leah.

"I didn't plan on it getting that out of hand. I never expected for Caleb to attack me or to have the pack do his dirty work for him. The kid is out of control," said Seth and Zach smirked.

"What a coward," grumbled Zach. Seth gripped Zach's hand and Zach frowned in confusion when he saw the pained expression on his brother's face.

"Thanks for being there for me Z. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did." Zach grinned at Seth before winking at Joshua.

"Josh can hold his own. He was totally kicking butt when I showed up. He took on three all by himself. I'm telling you, if the pack wasn't there to gang up on him, those three would have been goners," boasted Zach and Jacob looked at his son curiously.

"You took on three by yourself," he questioned. Joshua shrugged, but nodded.

"I was so pissed….."

"Language," warned Leah and Joshua cringed.

"Sorry mom, I was so….upset…that I attacked as many as I could." Jacob wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm impressed. Taking out three wolves is hard to do….I wonder if that means you could take out a vampire on your own," wondered Jacob out loud, but Esme scoffed before he could continue with his musings.

"Enough talk about violence, Seth I am so happy you are alright. Is there anything that you need," asked Esme and Seth grinned slyly at her.

"Well, cookies would be nice."

"He is back to normal," giggled Kaya and they laughed as Esme kissed his forehead.

"I would be happy to make you some cookies, but I do not have any ingredients. We left the island in a hurry and this place doesn't have many groceries. I can't go into town without raising eyebrows. So many people remember our family from years ago. I suppose I could head south to another town with a store," she mused and Sue smiled kindly at her.

"I can go into town for you to pick up whatever you need if cookies are truly needed, but Seth, is that really necessary," questioned Sue and Seth groaned.

"Aw mom, of course it is. I need cookies. They will help me heal," he informed and Charlie shook his head in amusement.

"You know the boy is a cookie addict. Come on Sue, let's get some more sleep and then we will head into town," suggested Charlie. Sue kissed her son's forehead again before following her husband back to the guest bedroom they were staying in. Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Let's give him some time to rest. He still needs more sleep and we need to discuss our course of action," suggested Carlisle. Everyone, but Kaya and Rosalie filed out of the room. Seth looked up at Rosalie and Kaya smiled at the two of them as she stood up.

"I am going to get you a change of clothes. Be back in a bit," she explained before exiting the room. Seth patted the spot beside him on the bed and Rosalie sat down. He slipped his hand into hers and she smiled softly.

"I went to La Push," she confessed.

"I figured as much. You didn't kill….."

"The time will come for that, but no. I just scared him."

"I wish I could have been there for that."

"Leah went too."

"And the pack is still alive?" She giggled.

"Alive, but horrified."

"Good, but what do you mean the time will come for that?"

"Seth, they will not get away with what they did. I cannot allow that."

"Rose, I am pissed at Caleb too and trust me I want to kill the guy, but taking out the entire pack wouldn't be right. He is the alpha. They were following orders."

"How can you condone what they did?"

"I am not condoning it. I just know what it is like to be in a pack and following orders even when you don't like them."

"But there is a huge difference between you and them, Seth. You went against orders to do the right thing. They didn't."

"Drew, Daniel, and Braden didn't attack me, only the others did."

"Did they try to stop it?"

"No."

"Then they are just as guilty in my book."

"But…."

"Let's not talk about that right now. Carlisle is right. You need your rest, so get some sleep," she instructed as she stroked his hair. He sighed, but nodded and closed his eyes. He knew it was not a discussion he could win. The pack attacked him and there would be consequences.

By noon, the house was a whirlwind of movement and activity. Seth was doted over by everyone and he enjoyed it immensely. Kaya stayed by his side and made sure he was as comfortable as possible. Sue and Charlie returned from the store with bags of groceries and Esme was in the kitchen making lunch, plus the cookies that Seth requested. Zach and Joshua moved their game console and a flat screen into Seth's room so he could watch them play the new video game Joshua had. Charlie and Sue went home to change and recover from the anxiety of hearing about Seth's condition. The others tried to stay busy, but their thoughts were constantly on the looming threat of the pack. After Seth woke up, Carlisle tried to speak with the family again about the possibility of a peaceful understanding with the pack, but to no avail. While they agreed they needed to know what roles the other wolves played, Caleb was still at fault and their enemy. In their minds, the treaty was not only broken, but they were at war with the new wolf pack. Carlisle did not want to believe it, but he accepted his family's wishes.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled adoringly at his mate as she darted around the kitchen, preparing different meals and treats. She tried to smile as Carlisle opened his arms to her, but her smile faltered and she crumbled into his embrace.

"You cannot fool me my love. You always try to keep busy when you are upset. I am sure the ones in the family that eat food will appreciate your endeavors, but I know the true reason for your focus."

"I don't want to think about what they did. It angers me," she confessed and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"I know the pack crossed a line, but…."

"No Carlisle, it angers me, more than angers me, I am furious. They hurt him. They hurt one of my grandbabies and I cannot just let that go. Something must be done, but what?"

"We will figure it out. We always do," he assured and she shook her head in disbelief as she placed a pan of fresh cookies on the counter.

"How could they attack him so viciously, Carlisle?"

"I do not know." Edward and Bella entered the kitchen.

"I think we are about to find out," said Edward.

"We are about to have visitors. Sam is coming," announced Bella. Carlisle kissed his mate tenderly before following Edward and Bella out of the room. Esme finished up what she was doing and joined the others in the living room as the rumbling of Sam's pickup truck caught everyone's attention. Kaya, Zach, and Joshua stayed upstairs with Seth, but the others were ready to get some answers. Edward read the thoughts of Sam and slipped his hand into Bella's.

"We will show our guests inside. It seems Sam is not alone," he informed. Sam's truck moseyed down the driveway and Edward and Bella were there to greet him when he walked up the stairs of the porch with an uneasy smile. Edward smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry Sam. You aren't the enemy. We know that," assured Edward and Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Are you sure Leah feels that way? I don't think I am her favorite person right now. I hope you don't mind that I brought Quil and Embry along. They wanted to see Seth too."

"Leah will be fine and of course they are welcomed, so are Brady, Collin, and Jared," informed Edward. Sam frowned in confusion at the words, but then smiled when he saw another truck turn into the driveway. They waited for Brady, Collin, and Jared to join them before entering the house. Sam and Carlisle shook hands amicably and Carlisle guided them up the stairs to the room Seth was in as the others followed them. Kaya helped Seth sit up in bed and Joshua turned off the video game as everyone filed into the room.

"Seth, how are you feeling," asked Sam and Seth shrugged.

"Been better, Jared, Brady, I want you to know that Drew, Daniel, and Braden had nothing to do with it. They didn't attack me." Jared and Brady sighed in relief. Rosalie glared at them.

"They also didn't help when Joshua and Seth were in need, so don't breathe a sigh of relief just yet," she warned. Jared crossed his arms.

"They were following orders. Caleb has them out at all hours now. They didn't even come home last night," said Jared.

"Maybe you should have your sons on a tighter leash. Pun intended," she challenged and Jared glared at her. Carlisle placed an arm around his daughter and tried to rub her shoulder soothingly.

"I am sure Jared is doing the best he can in the situation, but since it is Caleb's pack he does not have much say," explained Carlisle. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"That doesn't help us though Carlisle. If Caleb wants to fight and their sons aren't willing to stand up against him, then they will be part of the problem instead of the solution," informed Jasper and Edward grinned crookedly as his senses perked up.

"They know that, which is why we are about to have more visitors," announced Edward before darting out of the room. Jared glanced at Rosalie out the corner of his eye.

"Sam told us about your visit to La Push last night. Thank you for sparing our sons. I am sure that was hard for you to do," he admitted and Rosalie gave him a curt nod.

"I don't particularly care for their lack of action, but I am after the alpha, not the followers," she informed. Tense silence fell over the room as they waited for Edward to come back in. He led Drew, Daniel, and Braden into the bedroom. Joshua and Zach glared at the boys as the three of them stared at their feet in shame.

"Seth, we are so sorry. We never thought Caleb would do that," said Drew.

"We never wanted anyone to get hurt, honest," added Daniel and Braden winced.

"We didn't know what to do. Caleb is the alpha and we thought we had to follow his orders no matter what, but we were wrong. What he did was wrong and what he wants to do is even worse," mumbled Braden. Jasper could feel the waves of guilt and remorse radiating off of them and he nodded in confirmation to his family.

"They are speaking the truth. What does Caleb want to do," asked Jasper. Braden and Daniel looked at Drew and he stepped forward.

"He is planning for war and has been since Seth's mom and sister came to the beach last night. He wants to drive you off the land, all of you. We aren't supposed to be here right now, but we went against his wishes. What he did last night wasn't right so….well, we are no longer in his pack. We have joined a new one," confessed Drew and Jared looked at him curiously.

"You mean started a new one," corrected Jared, but Drew shook his head.

"No dad, joined a new one, Josh's," informed Drew and everyone looked at Joshua as his eyes bulged.

"What! I don't have a pack," he stated and Daniel chuckled.

"That's not what Caleb said," warned Daniel.

"I don't care what that nut job said. I don't have my own pack. I am with my mom and dad."

"But you are an alpha, like your dad. We will follow you into battle against Caleb if we have to and I would be honored to be your beta," informed Drew. Joshua gulped and glanced at Zach for help. Zach shrugged and Edward chuckled at their thoughts.

"Actually um….Zach is my beta," said Joshua and Zach's eyes widened.

"I am," questioned Zach and Joshua nudged him.

"Duh," whispered Joshua and Zach quickly nodded.

"Oh yea, right, I am his beta." Drew glanced over at Daniel and Braden, who both nodded.

"Then we will follow your wolf pack….well wolf, vampire pack, coven….whatever, we will follow you," said Drew and Zach smiled sheepishly at his parents before whispering to Joshua.

"Dude, I think I should have asked my parents before I joined a wolf pack." Joshua's eyes widened as he glanced at his parents too.

"I think I should have asked mine before I started one."

"Then why did you start one?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You're the alpha."

"What happened to all the alpha-ness you have running through you," teased Joshua and Zach rolled his eyes. Edward chuckled and winked at Rosalie.

"Maybe we should put them out of their misery now," suggested Edward and Rosalie wrapped an arm around her son.

"Sorry boys, but Zach is already part of a very loyal and strong coven, his grandfather's coven," explained Rosalie and Carlisle ruffled Zach's curly hair.

"Yes and I am not willing to ever let him go," informed Carlisle as Zach beamed with happiness at his grandfather. Jacob cleared his throat and Joshua walked over to his parents.

"Drew, we appreciate you showing your loyalty, but Joshua doesn't have a pack. He is with me and his mother," said Jacob.

"Then we will follow you Jake," said Drew and everyone looked at Jacob. He glanced at Brady and Jared, who looked at him hopefully. He sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, if you boys need a pack until all of this is over, then you have one," agreed Jacob. Drew, Daniel, and Braden smiled brightly at him. Sam grinned at Jacob before focusing his attention back on Seth.

"Seth, I am sorry about all of this. Carlisle, I know that the treaty has been broken, but I was hoping that you would not wage a war on our people. I am not just asking as a Chief. I am asking as your friend," said Sam as he held out his hand to Carlisle and Carlisle accepted it with a kind smile.

"Sam, you know that war is not what I want. I want your people to be safe. Unfortunately, Caleb is out of control and while I want all Quileutes to live in peace with our kind, he has proven that he cannot. I thought he learned his lesson before but his stubbornness is a problem." Quil rubbed his neck in frustration.

"We agree but he won't listen to us," said Quil.

"He doesn't listen to anyone," added Embry and Carlisle looked around the room at his family. Edward gave him a curt nod as he read the thoughts in the room. They all knew what needed to be done and so did Carlisle, who stepped formally toward Sam.

"Sam, while it pains me to admit it, a wolf broke the treaty. They attacked several of my family members and we tried to come in peace to no avail. We have been left with no other choice, but to confront that wolf. What happens during that confrontation is up to him, but I refuse to let my family be harmed any longer." Sam nodded his understanding.

"Caleb is out of control. I understand your position and I hope you take into consideration that the rest of our people will not back him. He is acting on his own. I have tried to guide him, but I have failed."

"You can't save everyone Sam. All you can do is guide them, but they always have a choice," explained Carlisle.

"Yes, I suppose there is always a choice. We should be going," mumbled Sam and Edward eyed him curiously as Sam exited with Quil and Embry. Carlisle turned to Jacob.

"What should we do? The poor boy is out of control and obviously not thinking clearly. We outnumber him and his pack, plus have more expertise than they could ever imagine. If he attacked us, it would be a massacre." Esme slipped her hand into her mate's as she addressed him.

"All of those poor children would die because of Caleb's stupidity. Carlisle, we cannot allow it."

"We also cannot allow him to attack our family either," warned Rosalie and Edward nodded.

"Renesmee and Nahuel have agreed to stay with Charlie and Sue just in case Caleb tries anything. It is a precaution, but I do worry about what Caleb is capable of. His thoughts have always worried me Carlisle. You will need me there to translate, but I understand if you do not want all of us to go," said Edward and Emmett scoffed.

"Hey, this is war and this family fights together. He needs to understand what battle he is in for if he does decide to go that route. If he fights one of us, he fights all of us," said Emmett.

"I know his plan. Since Seth's mom threatened him last night, he thinks all of you are going to attack tonight. The pack will be waiting at the treaty line for you," informed Drew.

"Do you think we could talk him down before he does something rash? If we can avoid conflict, we should try to," advised Carlisle, but Braden shook his head.

"Seth's mom really freaked him out," said Braden as the boys stared in awe of Rosalie. Their teenage hormones were in full force as they took in her beauty and Edward winced at their thoughts. Bella shielded his mind and Brady cleared his throat.

"Her name is Rosalie, remember your manners," warned Brady and the boys blushed as they diverted their eyes. Rosalie giggled.

"Don't worry, I don't mind being called Seth's mom."

"You might mind their thoughts about you though. I sure do," grumbled Edward and the boys blushed even more. Seth and Zach's expressions were identical as they glared at the group of boys.

"Hey, that's my mom," they shouted in unison and Rosalie laughed at their outbursts.

"Anyways, you can call me Seth's mom. I am just surprised that you would even acknowledge my connection to Seth." Daniel shrugged.

"We know Seth has two moms and that is one of the reasons Caleb hates him so much. He thinks Seth is a traitor for joining your family. He said he turned his back on the tribe," explained Daniel and Seth gritted his teeth.

"Caleb can think whatever he wants, but I have done more for my tribe than he ever will. If anything, he is the traitor. He is leading the pack into a war they can't win."

"Which brings us back to the question of how do we proceed," asked Jasper and Carlisle looked around the room at his family.

"I know that everyone wants Caleb to pay for his attack against Seth, but….."

"But," questioned Rosalie and Carlisle placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, killing the entire pack for vengeance isn't right."

"Carlisle, he should have thought about that before he attacked my son!"

"Rosalie…."

"No! If Caleb grovels in front of Seth, apologizes, and begs for forgiveness, maybe, just maybe I will change my mind, but I am not letting him get away with this. If the pack attacks us in the process, they deserve whatever they get." She stormed out of the room and Carlisle sighed. Edward smiled sympathetically at his father.

"I know you do not want this to happen, but we cannot think of the pack as just a group of innocent kids. You saw what they did to Seth and if they are capable of that, who knows what else they might do. We will go to the treaty line tonight and play it out. I will be able to read their thoughts and we can proceed accordingly," suggested Edward. Carlisle glanced at his wife and she nodded, which made him nod as well. Whether he wanted it to happen or not, the pack was ready to attack them and they needed to prepare for the possibility of a war.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night brought with it cooler temperatures and a slight drizzle that created a mist in the air. Carlisle stood outside on the porch of the house as his family prepared to meet the wolves at the treaty line. Arrangements were made, plans were put into action, and Alice tried to keep an eye on the future. She was not worried about her family. They fought bigger battles and outnumbered the pack. She was worried about the wolves that could be lost if the worst occurred that night. Their actions against Seth could not be overlooked, but they were still the sons of mothers and fathers. They were still lives that could be lost because of Caleb's anger and irrationality. She tried to overcome her obstacle of not being able to see the wolves, but to no avail. The future would be the result of their actions and the pack's that night, but she would not know the aftermath until it was done. Jasper joined Carlisle on the porch and placed his hands behind his back while standing formally.

"Everyone is almost ready to go. Renesmee and Nahuel are calling Charlie and Sue to alert them to their arrival. Kaya is staying behind with Seth. Leah and Jacob insisted on going with us and are going to allow Joshua to go as well. They figured since Drew, Daniel, and Braden are going, it is only fair for Joshua to be in attendance. Jared and Brady trust Jacob to take care of them."

"They are children. They should stay here with Seth and Kaya."

"They are more than capable of making their own decisions and are a part of this."

"Children nonetheless," grumbled Carlisle and Jasper chuckled.

"I was considered merely a child when I volunteered to join the Confederate Army. I suppose I was. I wasn't even seventeen at the time, but I made a choice. There were older men than me with more experience, but I still became the youngest major in the army."

"Yes, for an army that was fighting to keep other human beings enslaved," reminded Carlisle and Jasper slowly nodded.

"It was a different time back then, a darker time, but I don't regret my decision because I made it consciously. I wasn't a child Carlisle. I could choose my own path back then and these boys can choose theirs now. If they can be forced into a pack because of their genetic makeup, then they can choose to willingly stand against a pack that has been led astray by a corrupt alpha. I know you are having second thoughts about this whole ordeal, but you can't protect them or Caleb from this. They have to be able to choose their own paths or you are no better than that alpha, forcing them to bend to your orders when they would rather follow their own."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"It is too late for that. Seth has already been hurt. This isn't time for peace. It is time to stand firm. If we allow them to get away with this, what would stop them from trying it again? Caleb's motives are clear. He wants us off Quileute land and the treaty to end. You have to decide what is more important in the grand scheme of things, a few wolves trying to attack us without reason or the good of our family and the entire tribe."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, but I do not have to like it. Is everyone ready," he asked and the others filed out of the house. Jacob approached him.

"This affects all of us, but I am willing to follow your lead, which means my pack will too."

"Thank you Jacob. Let's get this over with," agreed Carlisle and Jacob motioned for his pack to follow him. He jogged onto the lawn and kissed his wife tenderly before phasing. She phased next and stood beside him as Joshua, Drew, Daniel, and Braden phased. The others looked at Carlisle and he nodded before heading toward La Push. Edward led the way as Jasper and Emmett flanked him. The plan was for Edward to read the pack's thoughts in order to decide how to proceed. Emmett and Jasper were by his side just in case the pack attacked without wanting to speak first. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were close behind their mates. Carlisle and Esme were in the middle of the group and Zach was beside them with Joshua as the rest of the wolves trailed behind. Jacob and Leah glanced at each other and Edward chuckled at their thoughts as he looked back at Joshua.

"Yep, definitely as fast as a vampire," called Edward and Zach grinned at his friend.

"I knew all that alpha-ness running through you would come in handy," he boasted and Joshua let out a howl. The group raced through the forest and the stench of Caleb and his pack filled their noses. Everyone slowed to a halt when Caleb came into view. Most of his body was hidden in the brush behind the treaty line and Edward eyed him suspiciously as he read his thoughts.

"You won't be able to ambush us. We can hear every single heart beat around us, so why don't you and your pack just speak with us first before you do something you will regret," advised Edward. Caleb let out a small growl, but nodded as he stepped out of the brush in wolf form. The other four members of his pack were divided into pairs on either side of him and they joined him at the treaty line. They lined up across the line with Caleb and he growled at the approaching group. Edward cautiously took a step toward him.

"We don't want this to get violent Caleb, but you have gone too far this time," warned Edward and Caleb barked at him in response. Edward read his thoughts.

"He doesn't want us on Quileute land ever again. Since the treaty has been broken, he is creating a new one. No truces with cold ones, no trespassing on their land." Jacob took a step forward and let out a series of angry barks at Caleb as the wolf barked back with just as much fervor. The Cullens looked at Edward for translation and he smiled crookedly.

"Let's just say, Jacob doesn't agree to those terms." Carlisle put his hands up in defense as he carefully took a step closer to the treaty line. Caleb snarled at him and Edward grabbed his father's arm to stop his movement.

"That's as far as he will let you go," informed Edward.

"Fair enough, Caleb you need to listen to reason. You are endangering your people by waging a war against us. It will do you no good," warned Carlisle.

"That's not a threat, Caleb. It is the truth. We outnumber you," defended Edward and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"He is right. We will not allow you to harm our family any more than you already have, but we don't want to be at war with you either." Edward sighed as he read Caleb's thoughts.

"He doesn't care what you say. He wants to fight."

"Then let's give him what he wants," challenged Rosalie as she sauntered to the front to stand by her brother and father.

"Rosalie, please," warned Carlisle, but Edward nodded with a sly smile.

"I see no problem with that Rose," agreed Edward as he read her thoughts and she smirked at Caleb.

"How about a compromise, one that gives us both what we want? You want to attack one of us, I want to attack you, so let's go, you and me. You keep your pack out of it and I will keep my family out of it. Winner decides what the treaty will state," she bargained as Emmett's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no, I am not going to let you….."

"Em," warned Rosalie and Emmett stomped over to his wife.

"We need to talk about this," whispered Emmett.

"Caleb likes that compromise," announced Edward and Emmett growled at his brother.

"I don't care what teen wolf wants. I am talking to my mate about this. Rosalie, no, you are not doing this." Rosalie winked at him and whispered into his ear.

"Trust me."

"But I….." She turned away from Emmett before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh and by the way Caleb, I don't believe in little skirmishes that end with us both walking away like nothing happened. That isn't my style. If you face me, it will be to the death."

"Mom, no," shouted Zach and Emmett balled up his fists.

"You know what, forget it. Let me just kill this Children of the Moon wannabe and put us all out of our misery," announced Emmett. Edward grabbed his arm and gasped as new thoughts entire his mind.

"Wait, no one do anything," he shouted and everyone looked at him curiously as he sifted through the new thoughts.

"Are you sure," called Edward in the direction of forest to the north of them and Zach frowned.

"I think Uncle Edward is losing it," he whispered to his grandmother. Alice suddenly gasped as a new vision filled her mind and Edward smiled mischievously at Caleb.

"Edward, what is it? What is happening," asked Bella and Edward crossed his arms with a smug smile.

"Caleb just got overruled," he informed. Caleb snarled his dismissal of such a notion, but the sound of howling in the north made everyone turned in that direction. A loud, vibrant howl echoed around the forest followed by two others. The sound of heavy footsteps loomed and all of the Cullens grinned from ear to ear as the figures came closer.

The brush rustled as Sam emerged in wolf form with Quil and Embry flanking him. His black fur was damp from the mist that transformed into a pelting rain and his paws made giant footprints in the mud as he stalked toward Caleb's pack. Quil and Embry growled their disappointment at the pack. All of the wolves except Caleb began to cower and bowed their heads to him as Sam stood at his full height to assert his dominance. Caleb snarled at him and Sam growled in warning.

"Sam is re-establishing his reign over the pack as alpha. He wants Caleb to join him as beta, so he can learn from Sam until he is ready to truly lead," explained Edward. Caleb snapped at Sam with his massive jaws and Sam immediately pounced on him.

"Caleb didn't appreciate the offer," added Edward as the two wolves fought for dominance over one another. They rolled around in the mud until Sam pinned Caleb to the ground. Caleb was slippery enough from the mud to squirm out from underneath Sam and tried to snap at him, but Sam was prepared for the move. He kicked Caleb with his hind legs in the ribs and Caleb yelped in pain as he flew backward into a tree. Sam galloped over to check on him, but Caleb snarled at him again, stopping Sam in his tracks. The wolf made it to his feet and looked around at everyone before limping away. Sam bowed his head to Carlisle before nodding for the other wolves to follow him. Quil and Embry were the first to follow and the wolves from Caleb's old pack followed suit. Edward smiled at everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, it is over. Sam is the alpha again and is taking over the pack until one of them proves he can lead," said Edward and Jacob gave the order for Drew, Daniel, and Braden to join Sam's pack. The wolves happily obliged and ran after their pack.

"You are right Jake. They belong with them. Adding one new addition to your pack is enough and with the amount of power he has, I have a feeling he will be more than enough," agreed Edward as he read Jacob's thoughts. Everyone glanced at Joshua and Zach chuckled.

"Come on J, let's go tell Seth and Kaya what happened," he urged and Joshua howled his excitement as he raced back to the Cullen House with his friend. Jacob and Leah followed the boys back to keep an eye on them.

"Sam will be in charge of the new pack? Can he do that," questioned Carlisle and Edward nodded.

"Sam stepped down in hopes of a new generation being able to handle a pack on their own, but Caleb proved that he could not do that. As Chief and the former alpha, he has the right to reinstate his claim and establish his pack whenever he wants. He asked the wolves to join his pack and they agreed, which left Caleb on his own. The other wolves were wary of him in the first place."

"What happens to Caleb now," asked Bella.

"He wants to leave. I am sure his mother will be more than happy to. She doesn't like the tribe or the area. They will probably head back to Seattle."

"Maybe I can catch him before he leaves," stated Rosalie as she turned in the direction Caleb left.

"Rose," her family shouted in unison and she giggled.

"Just kidding."

"No she wasn't," informed Edward and Rosalie scoffed at her brother.

"Tattle tale," she grumbled. Emmett picked her up and she laughed as he raced back to the house.

"Better get her home before she tries to make a break for it," teased Emmett and Carlisle sighed in relief.

"I assume now that Sam is the alpha again we will not have to worry about a new treaty. My love, let's go check on Seth. Once he is healed, we can go home," he announced as he linked arms with his mate and she beamed with happiness.

"I like the sound of that, home," she agreed. Alice clapped happily and she hugged Jasper.

"Oh Jazzy, this is great! The sooner we get home, the sooner I can see clearly and finalize Kate and Garrett's wedding plans!" She skipped after her parents and Jasper tried to hide his cringe as he thought about the hectic planning and demanding schedule his mate was about to force on him.

"Great," he tried to say enthusiastically and Bella giggled at his uneasy expression. She wrapped her arms around her mate and Edward kissed her sweetly as she put her shield down.

"I agree, love. I will take wedding plans and Alice over a battle with temperamental wolves any day," he agreed and the two of them casually strolled through the forest toward Charlie and Sue's house to tell them the news. Caleb was no longer a threat to them and neither was a broken treaty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been three days since the Cullens and wolves confronted Caleb and Leah decided to take a peaceful walk along the beach to clear her mind. Her husband and son were running around the forest, enjoying Joshua's transformation, and Leah was happy to let them spend some time together while she took advantage of the sunny weather. She spotted Sam sitting in a beach chair with a beer in his hand as he gazed out at the water. He grabbed another beer from his ice chest and offered it to her as she took a seat on the sand beside him.

"No thanks, what are you doing out here?"

"The same as you, unwinding after an intense few days, how is Seth?"

"He has fully regenerated and is back on the island with the rest of the Cullens. Have you heard from Caleb?" Sam sighed as he looked down.

"He already left with his mother. They headed back to Seattle yesterday and are staying with some relatives."

"That was fast."

"The only thing keeping them here was the pack. Now he is a lone wolf I suppose, but I doubt he will continue to phase. I have a feeling he is done trying to embrace his father's heritage. He was never truly happy here."

"What if he comes back?"

"Then he will have a place in the pack."

"No Sam, I mean what if he tries to start trouble again?"

"He wouldn't be that stupid." She arched an eyebrow at him incredulously.

"Wasn't he stupid enough to attack my brother?"

"Good point, but I am not worried. If Caleb comes looking for trouble, he knows there are plenty of people willing to stop him. So where are Josh and Jake? It is a nice day to hang out at the beach."

"They rather run around deep in the forest now. Josh is much faster than we thought he would be….."

"And stronger," added Sam and she looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that?"

"I talked with the pack about the night they attacked Seth. Zach might have stopped them, but Josh was able to take on three of them on his own. They told me they had a hard time handling him. He is stronger than any of us, even Jake, maybe even strong enough to take on a vampire."

"Hopefully we will never have to find out." Sam smirked.

"Good luck with that dream."

"Hey, it could happen."

"It is always good to be optimistic," he teased and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You know, you really surprised me the other night. I never thought you would take on the responsibility of being alpha again. What made you do it?" Leah followed Sam's stare out to the water where his wife and daughter were swimming. He waved at them and Leah's eyes widened when Allie waved back.

"Wait, is she phasing…"

"No, at least not yet, but I don't think that she will. She is eighteen and hasn't shown any signs. You were a rare case. I don't think Allie will phase."

"Then I am confused."

"Just because she probably will not, doesn't mean that there isn't that possibility and the other night, Quil asked me an important question when we were trying to decide what to do. If Allie phased, would I want her in Caleb's pack? My answer is no and as long as that is the case I can't expect for Brady and Jared to put their kids in danger or anyone else. I thought about asking Jake to assume the role, but I know he wouldn't want to do it, even if he would take on a bigger pack. Besides, I think it is pretty clear that you three belong to a coven, not a pack."

"What's that supposed to mean," challenged Leah as she glared at Sam and he quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, relax it wasn't an insult, just an observation. Seth might be the only one living on Cullen Island with them, but when it comes down to it, you, Josh, and Jake are connected to the Cullens forever. You have to know that by now." Leah shook her head in disbelief as she giggled.

"If you would have told me that when I first phased, I would have laughed in your face."

"Things change Leah. You aren't the same person that you were back then either."

"When Josh was born, I was so set on making sure he had a normal, very human life. Now I can't imagine that. It would mean keeping him away from some of the most important people in our lives. Sure they keep things interesting, but I know when it matters most, they will be there for him. Now that he is a wolf, it is nice to know he has so many people looking out for him."

"I am sure he is going to be a handful. You remember what it was like when all of us started phasing, the excitement and newness of it all?"

"Yes and that is why I am letting him spend the week on the island with Seth and Zach." Sam sputtered and choked on his beer. Leah giggled at his reaction.

"I was not expecting that," he exclaimed.

"Seth called and asked us about it last night. I know Josh and Zach put him up to it but it might be a good idea. He can run around freely there without worrying about being seen. You know how crowded the beach and trails are during the summer. It is going to be harder for him to explore and since he is out of school, we couldn't find a good reason not to let him. Besides, I trust Rose to keep an eye on them. Speaking of which, I better go get packed up. Alice will never let us hear the end of it if we are late for Kate and Garrett's wedding."

"Very true, you don't want to keep your family waiting," he said with a smile and she winked at him as she stood up.

"See you later, alpha." She turned to leave, but he called to her.

"Leah, I just want you to know that I am happy for you. That is all I ever wanted for you, happiness."

"I am happy for you too. We did pretty well for ourselves, didn't we," she teased and he grinned from ear to ear as he watched his family playing in the water.

"Definitely, oh and tell Kate and Garrett I said congratulations."

"Will do," she giggled. She kissed his cheek and walked away with a bright smile, ready to go spend time on the island with her family.

Cullen Island was full of activity as everyone prepared for Kate and Garrett's wedding extravaganza. Alice went above and beyond her usual wedding planning to make it the biggest event the island ever held. Esme was more than happy to get lost in the excitement of such a festive celebration after the drama of the past few days. She spent hours in the kitchen whipping up appetizers and baked goods galore and had to shoo several of her grandchildren out of the kitchen on occasion as they tried to sneak out morsels of food. Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel were not innocent by any means, but Seth was the worst and had to be threatened with no cookies for a week, which made him hurry back to his and Kaya's cottage to stay out of trouble. Esme loved every minute of it and made an extra batch of cookies just for Seth.

When Alice announced that the decorating was complete and it was time for everyone to get dressed, Renesmee and Kaya locked themselves in Renesmee and Nahuel's cottage so they could dress and gossip about all of the craziness that could ensue with so many guests on the island that night. Nahuel joined Seth in Seth and Kaya's cottage to get dressed as well. He chuckled when he walked into the living room of the cottage and saw Seth tugging at his tie.

"I hate dressing up," grumbled Seth.

"You would think you would be used to it by now. I am the one that has spent a majority of my existence in traditional tribal clothes and yet am now being forced into designer suits more expensive than all of the possessions I owned combined before I met you Cullens."

"I know but I hate ties."

"Why, feel too much like a leash," teased Nahuel and Seth threw one of his sleek, black shoes at him. Nahuel effortlessly dodged it and it bounced off the front door before clunking to the ground. Rosalie giggled as she entered the cottage.

"Alice will give you an earful if you scratch your new shoes," she warned as she picked up the shoe, dusted it off, and handed it to Seth. He smiled sheepishly as he put it on.

"I swear that pixie was a dictator in another life."

"You know you love her. She might be a dictator, but she can throw a spectacular party. Here, let me help you with your tie," she offered and he nodded as he stood up straight. Nahuel smiled at their interaction and snuck out of the cottage to give them some privacy. Rosalie took her time neatly tying Seth's dark purple tie and he chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were enjoying this," teased Seth and she shrugged.

"Humor me, it isn't often I get to help my boys get all dressed up."

"Too often for me," he mumbled and she winked at him.

"You say that now, but you know you love Alice's parties."

"Yea, it will be nice to have some fun after the past few days."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but I am fine. I got a clean bill of health from the doctor."

"I still want you to take it easy. You have been through a lot."

"Not really, I mean yea being stuck in bed wasn't exactly my favorite pastime but I knew it would all work out. It always does. Plus, I was waited on hand and foot by all my favorite people while I healed up."

"Only you would take on an alpha and his pack, get severely injured, and try to find a bright side."

"There is always a bright side because I always know that you, Em, and Z will make sure everything works out. You know what I was thinking when the pack attacked me?"

"Ouch this really hurts?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I was thinking, man the pack is going to be in trouble when Rose finds out."

"Really?"

"Yea, you're my mom. I knew you would have my back and so would the whole family. I also wondered who would kill Caleb first, you or Leah?"

"We planned on flipping a coin for that privilege," she giggled and he pulled her in for a big embrace.

"I already thanked Z, but I wanted to thank you too. Thanks for protecting me." She rested her head on his shoulder with a serene smile as she reveled in the moment.

"No one hurts my son and gets away with it," she whispered before kissing his cheek. A click echoed through the room and Rosalie groaned as she saw Alice take a picture of them through the window. Alice sighed happily and snapped one more photo before skipping away. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Damn pixie," she muttered as she pulled away from Seth and he laughed. He straightened his tie, offered her his arm, and smiled as he led her toward the door.

"I guess that is our cue to head to the main house," he informed and she winked at him as they made their way to the house to join the others.

While Alice originally planned to make the day solely about Kate and Garrett, it turned out to be much more as more plans developed in her mind over the years. Kate and Garrett were already mates and officially bound to each other in the eyes of their friends and family. Their connection was eternal long before Alice decided to plan a wedding for them and so the wedding day became a joyous celebration for all in attendance. The ceremony itself was swift and conducted by Carlisle, but the real festivities took place after the couple vowed their existences to each other again. All the guests were in high spirits as they danced and mingled. They reunited with old friends and shared stories. There was much teasing, laughter, and reminiscing. Esme beamed with happiness as she swayed with her mate to the music and he tenderly kissed her.

"We are truly blessed my love," he whispered to her and she nodded as she looked around the spacious backyard at all of her children, grandchildren, and friends. It was a blissful, starry night and the sounds of laughter mixed with the waves of the ocean surrounding them. She gazed into her mate's golden eyes.

"Truly blessed indeed," she agreed. Garrett and Kate walked over to them hand in hand and Garrett tapped Carlisle on the shoulder.

"You know old friend, the two of us have never gotten the chance to thank you for all that you have done for us," said Garrett.

"None of us have," agreed Marcus as he joined them. Carlisle looked at his wife curiously as her smile widened and she pulled him into the center of the dance floor. The music stopped and everyone gathered around Carlisle as Garrett pulled a square jewelry box from his vest pocket.

"If it was not for you and your remarkable family, I would have never found my mate," said Garrett.

"Or mine," resounded from all those in attendance that were able to meet their mate because of their connection to Carlisle, including Kate, Tanya, Benjamin, Zafrina, Keegan, Connell, and Tia.

"I would not have been reunited with mine," added Marcus before kissing Didyme's hand. Esme motioned for her family to step forward as she beamed with happiness.

"Without you, I would not have this beautiful family," informed Esme and Garrett held the box out to Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes widened when he opened it and Kate giggled at his response.

"It is impossible for any of us to show you how important your existence is in our lives through a gift or words, but after much deliberation and discussion, we decided on the locket that Marcus came up with," explained Kate. Marcus patted Carlisle on the back appreciatively.

"Kate is right. There are no words or gestures to embody the amount of lives you have touched with your compassion, but we hope this locket will express it to the best of our abilities," said Marcus as Carlisle opened the locket. It was made of titanium and connected by a chain. The outside of the locket had the Cullen Crest engraved on it. The inside was engraved with the same message in all of the native languages of the people contributing to the gift.

"The compassion of one connects us all," read Carlisle and Esme nodded as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Each link of the anchor chain represents one of us," she informed as Edward smiled at his father.

"We chose an anchor chain because you are our anchor dad," added Edward and Carlisle took in a shaky breath as a wave of overwhelming happiness washed over him. Jasper grinned at him.

"Glad you like it," chuckled Jasper and Esme fastened it around Carlisle's neck.

"I love it. Thank you all. I am the one that is truly blessed with all of you," said Carlisle and he hugged his wife before going around to each of his family members to embrace them in thanks. He thanked all of his friends with hugs and handshakes and Alice started the music up again to continue the party. Carlisle was deeply moved and he held his wife close to him as he basked in the serene setting that he felt blessed to share with all the people he loved. It was peaceful and tranquil after the gift was given, but it did not last long.

"Wait, you didn't know? Oops," said Seth with a nervous chuckle.

"The pack attacked you! Emmett, why the hell didn't you tell me," shouted Garrett.

"Alice made me do it," screamed Emmett as he tried to hide behind his wife and Alice rolled her eyes. The Cullens, Jacob, Leah, and Joshua gathered around the Denalis as Jasper tried to calm Garrett down, but it did not help that he was not the only one in an uproar.

"Seth is fine, Garrett," assured Emmett as Seth's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell them about the attack," asked Seth and Tanya raised an eyebrow at Carlisle as she crossed her arms.

"I am sure I speak for my entire family when I say that is information you should have shared," said Tanya and Carlisle slowly nodded as he approached her.

"I know, but we did not want to complicate the situation by involving you. We did think about informing you, but with tempers already flaring over Seth being injured, we did not want to add to the emotional toll," he explained and Benjamin frowned.

"Seth, are you alright? What happened," asked Benjamin and Seth shrugged.

"It isn't a big deal Ben. I just got attacked by Caleb's pack for trying to protect Josh, but don't worry. Rose and Leah almost killed Caleb. Some of the pack wanted Josh to assert his alpha-ness over Caleb, but that would mean Zach would have to be the beta and talk about being complicated! So Sam took over the pack, drop kicked Caleb, Caleb ran away, and now everything is back to normal, see? No big deal," explained Seth nonchalantly as all of the Denalis gawked at him and Edward chuckled.

"That about covers it," agreed Edward and Garrett threw up his arms in exasperation.

"That is it! Where is Marcus? We need an island by these people so I can keep an eye on them. They are always getting into trouble and leaving me out of the loop! Marcus, Didyme, we need to talk," called Garrett as he jogged over to them and Kate giggled at her mate as she followed him. Tanya huffed.

"Great now Garrett wants to leave Alaska and move to an island. See what happens when you keep us out of the loop? Who decided that was the best course of action anyways," asked Tanya and Emmett immediately pointed at Alice.

"She did it," he exclaimed and Alice stomped her foot at her brother.

"And you call me a tattle tale," she shouted and Emmett smiled smugly.

"Doesn't feel so good does it tattling pixie?"

"Oh, I have tasted my own medicine and it is bitter," she said with a pout and Keegan chuckled.

"I have an idea. Why don't you all just stay on this beautiful island that Marcus and Didyme gave you so you don't have to keep worrying about vampire attacks, wolf attacks, or any other kind of attack," suggested Keegan and Seth scoffed.

"I can't listen to you when you start talking hysterically. Kaya, let's go get some cake," he suggested and Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel followed him over to the trays of food and baked goods. Zafrina winked at her mate.

"After more years around the Cullens, you will get used to the drama. I know I have," teased Zafrina as Keegan shrugged and followed his mate onto the dance floor. Eleazar wrapped an arm around Carlisle.

"I remember a time when the very thought of violence made you shudder. The family life has hardened you my friend," teased Eleazar and Carlisle sighed.

"Yes and how many of those acts of violence have you been present at my friend," challenged Carlisle and Eleazar cleared his throat.

"Carmen, is that Siobhan and Liam over there? Let's go say hello," suggested Eleazar as Carlisle chuckled.

"Well played," teased Carmen and Carlisle bowed to her. Tanya wrapped her arms around Benjamin, but kept a trained eye on Carlisle.

"Next time, we would like to be alerted. We are a part of this family and we deserve to know when one of us has been harmed," said Tanya and Carlisle nodded.

"Of course Tanya, my apologies," he appeased and Benjamin pointed at Alice.

"That goes for you too pixie, keep us in the know," added Benjamin before walking away with his mate. Alice's jaw dropped.

"Did he just get the last word on me," she asked in disbelief and Edward laughed.

"Yep," he replied smugly and Alice marched after Benjamin.

"Oh don't you take that tone with me Benjamin," she called. Jasper chuckled as he followed his mate. The others dispersed to enjoy the party and Rosalie giggled as Emmett twirled her around the dance floor. Seth tapped her on the shoulder and she beamed with happiness as he bowed to her.

"Sorry Em, but I need to cut in. May I have this dance," asked Seth and Emmett smiled at them before switching partner. Emmett and Kaya danced away from them while Seth grinned at Rosalie.

"You think Garrett is going to get that island," he asked.

"If Marcus is anything like Carlisle, then yes, apparently islands are the norm as gifts in our world."

"I wonder if he would get me an island."

"You have an island. You are not going anywhere Seth Clearwater. The last time I let you out of my sight you were mauled."

"You are never going to let me hear the end of that are you?"

"I almost killed an entire pack for you, so no."

"Fair enough, this summer is going to be awesome, especially since Josh can hang out with us more."

"I am sure that will be interesting. It will be nice for you to teach him how to have fun….in a responsible manner of course," warned Rosalie.

"Of course and plus now that Josh and Zach are old enough, I can teach them my moves."

"Your moves?"

"Yea when I first joined the pack, we helped each other with all types of stuff, including picking up the ladies and….."

"First off, you did not pick up any ladies. You imprinted, which is more of an accident than a skill. Second, you have no moves. You were terrified when you first met Kaya, so if anyone should teach moves, it should be her. And last, but most certainly not least, you will never teach your little brother or Joshua how to pick up the ladies as you call it. They are too young."

"Aw but Rose….."

"Seth," she warned and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, yea, fine, no moves….yet," he chuckled and she shook her head in disbelief.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," he cooed.

"If I must," she tried to grumble, but her smile gave her away. He twirled her to the music and they both laughed. Zach appeared beside them and Seth rolled his eyes.

"May we help you," asked Seth.

"Yep, I am cutting in. Mom, may I have this…."

"Sorry, we aren't done dancing. Move along, nothing to see," said Seth and Zach's jaw dropped.

"Stop hogging her you mama's boy! You aren't even a good dancer!"

"I am too. I have more moves in my pinkie than you have in your entire body!"

"Aw did those wolves bump you on the head because I swear your memory is….."

"Boys," scolded Rosalie as Emmett and Kaya laughed at their bickering and the rest of the onlookers tried to stifle theirs.

"Sorry mom," they said in unison and Rosalie pulled Zach over to her.

"Seth, thank you for the dance, but you might want to go hide your cookies in the kitchen. I think Renesmee and Nahuel found the secret stash Esme made for you," she whispered and Seth gasped as he saw Renesmee and Nahuel run into the house.

"Touch them and die," he shouted as he chased after them and Zach smiled smugly as he danced with his mother. She arched an eyebrow at him and he gulped.

"Why are you looking at me like that," he questioned warily and she stroked his curly hair with a smug smile of her own.

"Oh baby boy, I know all and see all. Scoping out the batch of your brother's cookies and telling Nahuel to mess with him wasn't very nice. You know how he feels about his cookies."

"I am his little brother. I am supposed to tell on him."

"Says who?"

"Aunt Alice," he informed and Rosalie smirked as she looked at her sister across the dance floor. Alice blew a kiss at her and Rosalie giggled as her son led her expertly around the dance floor. Once the song ended, Emmett claimed his mate again for a dance and Zach jogged over to Joshua who had just finished a plate of food at his table.

"Now I know what Uncle Seth is always bragging about. Your grandma makes the best stuff," said Joshua as he followed Zach away from the party and Zach shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I prefer to catch my food."

"You don't know what you are missing."

"Neither do you. So what do you think of the island? Did you see Seth's place yet? It is cool, but if I was you I would set up camp in the game room in the main house."

"Is there a bed in there?"

"Nope."

"Kind of need one of those Z, not all of us have permanent insomnia, like you," teased Joshua as they strolled around the property and Zach chuckled.

"Have you talked to any of the other pack since Sam performed the hostile takeover?"

"Nah, I never hung out with those guys anyways. That's why it was weird to think of forming a pack with them."

"Yea about the whole pack thing, I don't think you should be an alpha anyways. I mean out of the two of us, it is obvious who has the most alpha-ness running through them." Joshua guffawed.

"You have got to be kidding me. You really think that if we did have a pack, you would be the alpha in it?"

"Of course, it makes perfect sense. I have the coolest power."

"I am the strongest and fastest wolf ever."

"Which makes you the equivalent of a vampire, what do you want, a medal?"

"I am the oldest."

"I look the oldest."

"You aren't even a wolf."

"Fine, then I will start a coven and you can start a pack and when all of the wolves in your pack see how awesome and full of alpha-ness my coven is, they will join and I shall rename it the Zach Pack!"

"The Zach Pack, really, that is the best you got? Look, let me break it down to you Z. If this was a comic book, I would be Batman and you would be Robin, the adorable, but overzealous sidekick."

"Well this sidekick saved your butt just a few days ago Bruce Wayne."

"Hey, that is what sidekicks are for. Sometimes the superhero gets a bit caught up and is outnumbered and you come in to save the day and remind people why it is necessary to have a sidekick in the first place. I mean if Robin didn't save Batman every once in a while, people would start to wonder why is Robin even there, so you see I actually did you a favor. I let you save me ultimately so you can keep your status," explained Joshua and Zach smirked at him.

"You read too many comic books. Look, I am telling you, I am the alpha, you are the beta. I have the power, the skill, and the experience. I don't make the rules. That is just how it is." They were both quiet for a moment as they reached the north shore of the island and a mischievous smile appeared on Joshua's face as he got an idea.

"I'll race you for it," offered Joshua.

"Two laps around the island, winner gets the right to say they would be the alpha if we created a pack," wagered Zach and Joshua nodded as he began to undress.

"Deal!" Zach covered his eyes and cringed.

"Okay, I have seen you naked too many times! That is another mark against you." Zach drew a line in the sand and pretended to stretch as Joshua phased. They lined up on the marker and Zach grinned mischievously at him.

"I still can't believe you called me Robin. Oh well, on your mark, get set, go," shouted Zach and before Joshua could take off, Zach used his power to boost himself yards ahead of Joshua. He let out a booming laugh.

"Holy super power Batman," laughed Zach as he hit the ground running and Joshua barked at him for cheating. Rosalie and Leah giggled as they walked onto the beach and watched their sons turn the corner.

"That was definitely cheating," said Leah and Rosalie shrugged.

"He gets it from his father."

"Oh don't even try it. I have seen you in battle and you don't play fair either."

"All is fair in love and war. This is going to be an interesting summer. Zach, Joshua, Seth, Emmett, and Jake on one island, not to mention Garrett, and Benjamin whenever they stop by and don't even get me started on Nahuel, Edward, and Jasper when they get into the mix…..maybe this wasn't a good idea," muttered Rosalie. Leah smiled slyly at her friend.

"You were the one that agreed to let him spend the week here," reminded Leah.

"Don't act like you weren't suckered into it too. The two of them are already conspiring together. What are we going to do?"

"Always have Edward around to read their minds," suggested Leah and Rosalie grinned.

"And have Alice check their futures on a regular basis. I am sure the more she is around Joshua, the easier it will be to see his future with some practice."

"And if that doesn't work, we will pull out the big guns….the grandparents," added Leah. They both laughed and smiled at their sons as they finished their first lap around the island. Zach was still ahead of Joshua and his booming laugh echoed around them.

"If that isn't Emmett, I don't know what is," teased Leah.

"Yep, my mini Em running around with your mini Jake."

"And both have pieces of us mixed in there to cause all types of arguments and drama," agreed Leah as Rosalie groaned.

"Handfuls, complete, absolute handfuls," mumbled Rosalie as she thought about the adventures that her son would find now that his best friend could join him. The two mothers looked at each other with expression of mixed emotion. A part of them was worried, but another part was looking forward to the challenge.

AN: Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed and are having a great holiday. You know the drill. This is not the end. Read, review, and message me with any comments or feedback. It is always much appreciated. I would also like to take this time to thank all of the supportive comments and messages I have received about the Choice Series. I love them all and it makes writing even more fun! Happy Holidays!

~Emmettroselover


	8. Consequences Part III: Power Struggle

Just a heads up, the sequel to this story has been posted on my profile. It is called Consequences Part III: Power Struggle.


End file.
